Crash Course
by Belldandy07
Summary: Dance Central 3. One chapter remaining. Glitch tells of his life with Mo, before and after Dance Central 2. Looking after his one and only love is a full-time job, especially during the emotional DC3 roller coaster ride.
1. Chapter 1

*Fandom: Dance Central 3. Done in honor of the latest Dance Central 3 updates.  
*Glitch/Mo/MacCoy. I'm writing this, in the hopes of having MacCoy featured in Dance Central 3. And WARNING: THIS CONTAINS MALE/MALE ROMANCE. IF MALE/MALE ROMANCE IS NOT YOUR THING, AND/OR IF YOU DO NOT LIKE MOGLITCH, DO NOT READ THIS.  
*Disclaimer: I don't own smack, save for the summary and my laptop.

*Originally posted on DeviantArt, under the name PeorthMoon.

*Story Notes:  
-Everclears are among the most alcoholic drinks known to man, with 95% alcohol. Bacardi 151s are weaker, but still pack a pretty mean punch.

-I gave the last name 'Romanov' to MacCoy and Gramma Sasha, just for fun. I thought it would be adorable to have Coy related to Anastasia, the Princess of legend.

* * *

Once upon a time, I was a cat without a name.

Just another guy hangin' about th' Pier. That was me in a nutshell. I'm skippin' through all of th' shit I had to put up with it, just t' keep this tale o' mine on a cool level. I went through Hell and high water, livin' on my own. Workin' it, just t' catch some grub. But that's all yer gettin'. Y' don't hafta know about th' shit I trudged through, and I'd rather not stroll down Memory Lane.

So there I was. Barely hangin' on by a thread. Hoping t' live through every minute, without a prayer t' my-wait a minute. I didn't even have a name. I was just a piece of shit livin' in a pigsty, ignored by every cat around me. No one even knew I drew breathe-except for th' bastards I had t' work for. But then-

An angel came outta th' sky.

Sounds like somethin' outta a fairy tale, huh? Or maybe one of yer crummy movies. But there ain't no bullshittin' around in this flick. Th' only tune I had t' dance too was helluva difficult, but once the Big Guys saw fit to send their most bad-ass angel my way, everything changed. My life transformed into something different. Something beautiful, wonderful. It turned into a kaleidescope. One of those things ya look into, and see a thousand different colors come together. All on th' same motha fuckin' beat.

It was hard fer me t' believe what was goin' on. Just when I was about t' chuck myself overboard, some cat outta th' first Dance Central found me. And it wasn't just any cat. It was th' greatest cat of all: Mo.

"Ey there. What'cha doin' out here, all by yer lonesome?"

"Ain't got nowhere t' go? I c'n change that."

I was workin' it, th' day he found me. He told me he had been watchin' me from afar, eyeing my dance moves. Told me he couldn't live without my swag, and would never forgive himself if he left me to die, out on the Santa Monica Pier.

I'd never forgive myself fer lettin' 'im down. Ain't no way I'm goin' out like that.

What was it like, before Dance Central 2 kicked off?

Mad dope.

Mo had no problem keeping me onboard. Told me I didn't hafta get a job or anythin', but I wasn't gonna let myself slide. He was willin' t' put up with me. I wasn't about t' take 'im fer granted. I would've skewered myself first!

I had t' pull horse teeth t' get a job, cuz he never wanted me t' lift a finger, but somewhere along th' line he snapped and I snagged a gig. Not another sleazy gig, fer a buncha bastards. Somethin' legit. Somethin' that let me help out around Mo's apartment, without puttin' my sanity up fer grabs. 'n it was tight, cuz I used my paycheck to help out with a few things. Pitched my hand in fer rent, groceries, and whatever else Mo needed t' keep th' apartment runnin'.

What about school, eh? Good ol' Momo grilled me at home, cuz I didn't have nothin' t' m' name. Couldn't enroll anywhere without 'rents, let alone an official set o' letters to scribble on paper. So Drill Sergeant Momo drilled me in our homebase. I had no problem with it, cuz home schoolin' was the perfect excuse t' spend more time with 'im. He was hella busy, runnin' around at his own job, tryin' t' keep everythin' smooth.

Carryin' shit on th' brain, all th' while.

Where did th' crap piles come from? Came from his ol' cat, Coy. Th' Real MacCoy, star of the first Dance Central. Grade A toprocker and number one asswipe. He and Momo were tighter than tight, during the first Summit and long before Dance Central was even born. Accordin' t' Gramma Sasha Romanov, Momo and Coy joined hands on th' elementary playground. A buncha bullies were tuggin' on Coy's goggles, or some shit like that, and it was love at first sight.

They followed each other everywhere. Except when it came t' takin' showers, 'n shit like that. Slumber parties, talent shows, family parties-they practically pranced through flowers, holdin' hands with violins playin' in th' background. But then-

"Sweetie, it was absolutely horrible. I never thought I'd see World War III, but I did. Happened right before my eyes, Glitch. Coy was going through so much, and couldn't cope. Mo tried so hard to help him, and so did I, but...nothing we did worked. We couldn't help Sunny."

"My two boys fell out, and haven't seen each other since. Coy fell off th' face o' the Earth two years ago. Mo asked me if I ever caught wind of what happened to 'im, but I ain't heard a lick from my Sunshine."

Paradise Hotel shut its doors.

But even though they ain't heard nothin' outta each other, Momo misses 'im. Like crazy.

Wish I could pull Coy's pretty blue eyes outta his head.

We shut down Dance Central 2. We tore that shit up like a motha-fuckin' pair o' wolverines.

We won, hands down. And it was an adventure I'm never gonna forget. Why would I? Thanks t' DC's second season, I got t' meet Bodie. Emilia, Taye, Angel and errbody else. I even loved hangin' out with Kerith, even though he got on my nerves most o' th' time cuz he kept hittin' on Princess Alomar.

Yep, Princess Momo Alomar. Mo was a huge hit in th' first Dance Central, but once he broke out for DC2, every cat on th' motha fuckin' globe fell head over heels in love with 'im. Some guys from Delhi swore their eternal devotion to 'im, and posted their vows on Facebook. Some guy from Barcelona wrote this sappy poem about 'im, and innit 'e called Mo a 'Princess'. Th' name stuck. It's still with 'im. Works too. Not only is he drop dead gorgeous, but he's got th' attitude of a Princess.

He's goin' into Dance Central 3 wearin' a crown, too.

We agreed to th' new season without knowin' th' theme.

We were all stoked. Psyched beyond belief about th' new adventure we were goin' on. But as soon as the DC Committee revealed Dance Central 3's theme-

Our hearts sank like rocks in a motha fuckin' ocean.

Sure, the whole retro-active thing was dope. We knew it would be pretty tight, bustin' loose to all of th' classics. But-

Princess Alomar's prince was a huge fan of the 70's and 80's.

Emi gave me the lowdown. Coy and Mo inhaled old school tunes. They even shared th' floor sometimes, groovin' t' some of th' oldest crap in history.

"Everyone loved their Informer performance. It was supposed t' be Coy's solo, but Mo flew out onto the floor, and that was that. Everyone tore that shit up like crazy. People stil watch the video."

Mo switches off from time t' time. He's all fer chattin' one minute, then he falls off th' face of th' fuckin' planet. We can't find 'im-even though he's right there. Standin' right next t' us. Sometimes, I find him sittin' in our suite, just starin' out th' window.

When he found out about the DC3 gigs, the Boogeyman wrenched his heart right outta his chest.

I hate it. Hate it like a sonnuva bitch. Coy up 'n left 'im, 'n Mo's missin' him like crazy. Th' gang tries to keep his spirits up, but it ain't like it used t' be. This ain't nothin' like Dance Central 2. Th' spark's gonna outta Momo, 'n we know why. We're pissed off about it, too.

I wish I could roast Coy over an open flame. Like a motha-fuckin' marshmallow.

They ain't seen each other in ages, but Coy's still hurtin' 'im. Momo's runnin' around with only half a heart, and it ain't right. He can't take it. Sure, he missed th' sonnuva bitch durin' Dance Central 2, but during th' transition from DC2 t' DC3, shit got worse. Gramma Sasha never stopped worryin' about her boy, Mo and I kept checkin' up on her, and shit just continued t' go all th' way downhill. Nobody's heard anythin' from ol' boy MacCoy. Not Mo, not Emi, not Angie, not Gramma Sasha. Mo ain't heard nothin' 'n it makes me sick, th' way Momo misses 'im. But-

I ain't lettin' him down. I ain't gonna be like his 'boy' Coy.

After all, Mo gave me a name. He gave me-

My voice.

* * *

_His hands traced the contours of his chest and waist. Glitch tried to wriggle out of his arms, but to no avail. Being intoxicated came with elevated strength, proven by the strength of Mo's grip. The Alomar had his protege in something pretty close to a deathgrip, squeezing him as if they'd be separated in mere seconds-and would never see each other again._

_Angel and Bodie had left Mo in Glitch's care. Both of them had taken Mo out, for a night on the town, but unfortunately the night got way out of hand. The Santana's fondness for the bar life led Mo to two Everclears-a clear-cut recipe for disaster. He swore he was fine after the first, and just wanted to cut loose. After all, the boys were out on the town. They were living it up. Having a blast! Why not down a few drinks, here and there?_

_A Bacardi 151 followed the Everclears. So pepper was added to a dish that was already far too peppery for human consumption. Glitch vowed to care for his crew Senior, as he always did whenever Mo was anything short of happy, but-_

_It was like babysitting a rabid bunny patch._

_"Yer so damn cute. So fuckin' cute. I jus' wanna eat 'cha up."_

_"Momo, ya gotta cut this out! Get offa me! Momoooooooooooooo-"_

_"Jus' when didja get so soft? You've always been like this, ain't cha?"_

_"I ain't always been like nothin'! Get offa me, Mo! Cut it ooooooooooooooout-"_

_Glitch viciously tore himself out of Mo's arms, but-_

_Tripped over himself, in a manner that caused him to fall square on his back. To add salt to injury, Mo intentionally followed suit-_

_And pressed his lips against Glitch's, in a searing kiss._

_What th' fuck-_

* * *

End. But here are a few snippets of dialogue I thought of, to continue Crash Course, in honor of the latest Dance Central 3 updates. I imagine these being spoken by the characters, set up in dramatic movie preview fashion, with epic background music. Something like 'Deep Shadows' from The Hunger Games trailer. Mo and Glitch have the first two lines, but everything else is left up to your imagination.

"Wassup, man? Ya vanished fer years on end, without tellin' me a damn thang! Ya screwed over yer gramma, screwed over yer friends, ya screwed ME over!"

"Stay th' fuck away from 'im! Y' ain't allowed anywhere near Mo, ya got that?"

"How could you possibly understand? I had to watch it all happen! I was there!"

"Are you sure about this, Angel? It doesn't have to be like this, you nitwit."

"It most certainly does, mi cielo. This is something I must do...not just for our crew, but for you as well."

"I don't know what t' do anymore. This ain't fun fer me anymore. Don't know what t' do, ain't got nowhere t' go...I just don't know."

"I'm thinkin' about throwin' in' the towel. He'll be fine without me."

"This looks pretty bad for the Hi-Def crew! Up until now, th' Princess' record was picture perfect! Mo Alomar never suffered a single loss! Dance Central 3 has gotten off to an explosive start, ladies and gentlemen! What will happen next?"


	2. Chapter 2

*Fandom: Dance Central 3. Done in honor of the latest Dance Central 3 updates.  
*Glitch/Mo/MacCoy. I'm writing this, in the hopes of having MacCoy featured in Dance Central 3. And WARNING: THIS CONTAINS MALE/MALE ROMANCE. IF YOU'RE ALLERGIC TO SEEING GLITCH WITH ANYONE OTHER THAN GIRL OCS, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS. DO NOT READ.

*Originally posted on DeviantArt, under the name PeorthMoon.

*Disclaimer: I don't own smack, save for the summary and my laptop.

*Story Notes:  
-Everclears are among the most alcoholic drinks known to man, with 95% alcohol. Bacardi 151s are weaker, but still pack a pretty mean punch.

*Recap:  
-Glitch tells of his life with Mo, before and after Dance Central 2. Mo suffers from a lot of hardships, but his protege never leaves his side.

_His hands traced the contours of his chest and waist. Glitch tried to wriggle out of his arms, but to no avail. Being intoxicated came with elevated strength, proven by the strength of Mo's grip. The Alomar had his protege in something pretty close to a deathgrip, squeezing him as if they'd be separated in mere seconds-and would never see each other again._

_Angel and Bodie had left Mo in Glitch's care. Both of them had taken Mo out, for a night on the town, but unfortunately the night got way out of hand. The Santana's fondness for the bar life led Mo to two Everclears-a clear-cut recipe for disaster. He swore he was fine after the first, and just wanted to cut loose. After all, the boys were out on the town. They were living it up. Having a blast! Why not down a few drinks, here and there?_

_A Bacardi 151 followed the Everclears. So pepper was added to a dish that was already far too peppery for human consumption. Glitch vowed to care for his crew Senior, as he always did whenever Mo was anything short of happy, but-_

_It was like babysitting a rabid bunny patch._

_"Yer so damn cute. So fuckin' cute. I jus' wanna eat 'cha up."_

_"Momo, ya gotta cut this out! Get offa me! Momoooooooooooooo-"_

_"Jus' when didja get so soft? You've always been like this, ain't cha?"_

_"I ain't always been like nothin'! Get offa me, Mo! Cut it ooooooooooooooout-"_

_Glitch viciously tore himself out of Mo's arms, but-_

_Tripped over himself, in a manner that caused him to fall square on his back. To add salt to injury, Mo intentionally followed suit-_

_And pressed his lips against Glitch's, in a searing kiss._

_What th' fuck-_

* * *

Before Dance Central 2 rolled around, life was th' shit.

Things were a lil' crazy from time t' time, what with Gramma Sasha pullin' Momo around, and Mo's shifts. Not only that, but th' Princess' old posse burrowed underneath his skin. Mo's ol' pals got under his fuckin' skin like crazy, botherin' him about MacCoy. Grillin' 'im about their meltdown, 'n shit like that. 'What didja do to 'im?', they'd ask. 'Looks like ol' boy Coy couldn't pull his weight'. Momo and Coy built up a posse over th' years, but once those two fired away at each other, th' members of their fan club went up in smoke. They bug Mo about takin' his 'shawty' t' th' places Coy used ta hit up, but I stop 'em every damn time. Mo's still grippin' his ol' dance venues, 'n a park's a park t' me.

But th' Stooges couldn't pull th' past apart from th' present.

Gramma Sasha piled shit on top of their shit. It was all right back then, as she'd spend most of her time chillin' with cats from some strip club. But whenever she wasn't hangin' with th' boys, she'd call up Momo and have 'im do some chores. And yeah, he'd always do 'im-even if he just finished a nice, long shift at th' bar.

I grilled him once about it. Told him what Gramma was doin' wasn't cool. And that totally backfired.

From that point on, whenever Mo hit up Coy's gramma, I pitched in. I had t' pull teeth t' get it done, but sometimes he'd let me hit up Sasha all by m'self. So that was th' shit Mo had t' put up with: Coy's gramma yankin' him around, long hours at th' bar, and his sorry excuse of a fan club. And yeah, he missed Coy. He sulked from time t' time, missin' that sorry sack o' shit. But whenever that bullcrap wasn't tuggin' on 'im, life was ice. Did everything I could t' make sure Mo got through every fuckin' day, and loved it when he smiled in return. Did everything I could to keep 'im happy. When did th' shit hit th' fan?

After Dance Central 2.

Life tore 'im apart, and that shit skewered me. Having watched th' second DC fer themselves, Mo's old crew became even more annoyin'. They watched our crew dominate the DC2 season, and roasted 'im alive fer bein' 'pretty Princess Perfect'. A sell-out.

I stopped it once I found out about it, but everything they did...it bugged 'im. Kept on buggin' 'im.

Not only that, but he honed in on rumors about Coy. Honed in on th' news he got about Coy, straight from Gramma Sasha. She didn't see fit t' tell 'im about Coy's shit before, but when crap started goin' up in smoke, she decided t' pull th' skeletons out. Coy dealt drugs. Coy hung out with th' wrong crowd. Coy was Darth Vader in disguise, plottin' t' take over th' whole damn world.

Simply put, Coy was bad news.

I guess Gramma felt bad fer keepin' that shit holed up fer so long, but I wish her timing hadn't been so damn shitty. Wish I hadn't said anything at all. But as crappy as th' truth was, for Mo t' hear, nothin' hit 'im as hard as losing his mom. She sagged in th' saddle, after Mo's dad clocked out in th' line of duty, but she tried so damn hard t' stick around fer her son.

A month after th' end of Dance Central 2, she kicked th' bucket. And it was from an illness she kept hidden. From Mo. Through every last minute of DC2.

That shit plowed through 'im like a thousand steamrollers.

I remember comin' home one day, on my lunch break. I found Momo sittin' in his room, bawlin' his eyes out. Asked him if somethin' had gone down at work, 'cuz he was supposed t' be on a shift that day. Th' manager left 'im off early, 'cuz he was pretty beat up over his Mom. I told him t' take off fer a while, and I'd handle all of th' expenses 'n shit, but he grilled me over that too. So Momo tried t' go back t' work. A week after his ma's passin'. But a bright, sunny afternoon, I found 'im in his room. Soakin' th' whole damn room in tears.

"Wassa matter? Did somethin' happen at th' bar?"

"That's it. I don't give a shit what'cha say. Y' ain't goin' back, 'n that's that. Now shut yer ass up in get into bed!"

"Y' can't lissen t' what those haters tell ya, man! Stop lettin' let 'em get t' ya! They're just jealous 'cuz yer greater than they are! You know this!"

"What have ya always told me? Keep yer head up! Don't lissen t' th' asswipes, cuz yer always gonna come out on top, rockin' everything ya got!"

"Yer ma believed in ya. I believe in ya!"

After I grilled him about paying so much attention t' lame ass haters, th' only thing he said t' me was: 'most of th' time, yer takin' care o' me'. Then he pulled th' damn covers over his head and fell asleep.

Thank God fer small mercies, right?

But it didn't stop there. Ain't nothin' stopped. It's only gettin' worse. And all I can say about this shit I'm in is this:

It ain't right.

* * *

_For a moment in time, Glitch melted across a lake of euphoria._

_The weight of the other's body, coupled with the warmth of the other's lips, cast him far beyond the stars. He even shut his eyes, allowing himself to bask in the situation's soft, blissful glow. But once he remembered the state of Mo's mind, he resumed his struggle. Grunting in protest, he made several attempts to press the older dancer off of him._

_"Momo, ya gotta get off! Momoooooooooooooo-"_

_With his greatest shove, the younger breakdancer managed to relieve himself of Mo's weight. As soon as the two bodies were forced apart, though, Mo gave him a look that shattered his heart into a million pieces._

_"Ah...Momo-"_

_In true Princess fashion, the Hi-Def Senior bolted away, sobbing. With his hands covering his face, he was very much a beautiful Princess-even though he was bolting right into the suite's bathroom. Slamming the door behind himself, the Senior cut himself off from everything he desperately needed-and began to weep. Once he recovered from being stunned, Glitch rose to his feet and made haste towards the bathroom-but stopped once Mo became sick._

_Violently sick._

_It went on for five minutes. Having taken care of Mo in different situations, but untrained in the art of alcohol overdose, Glitch was suspended in mid-air, and loathed the feeling. The only tip that ran through his mind concerned pickle juice and showers, both of which he picked up from Angel. As soon as Mo resumed weeping, he barreled into the bathroom and wrapped his arms around the bawling dancer. An icy cold shower seemed like the best idea, but then putting Mo to bed shoved that idea right out of the way. "Gotta get ya cleaned up," the young breaker said, dashing to get a face cloth. He soaked it in cold water, added soap to it and wiped the remnants of Mo's sickness up. Clearly horrified by every aspect of the situation, not to mention his own broken heart, Mo buried himself into more tears._

_"Y' don't want anythin' t' do with me! I knew it-yer jus' like everyone else!"_

_"That ain't even true," Glitch assured him softly, using the towel to soak Mo in cold water._

_"It's just like everyone else! It always ends up th' same damn way, always!"_

_"Ya know it ain't like that! Now shut yer yap 'n lemme get ya t' bed."_

_"No! I ain't goin' t' bed! I ain't goin' nowhere! Get 'cher hands offa me!"_

_They wrestled with each other, young breakdancer against his Senior. Glitch, inwardly cursing himself for his inability to carry Mo to bed, desperately tried to get his hero onto his feet. Mo, hovering between unconsciousness and a sorrow-laden stupor, fought him. "Go away," the Alomar snarled, intensifying his attacks against the smaller male._

_"Lemme alone! Go away!"_

_"I already told ya," Glitch pressed on, struggling to remain calm. "I ain't leavin' ya! Ever! We're in this together!"_

_"Liar! Liar liar liar! It always ends up th' same damn way, always! Jus' lemme th' fuck-"_

_Much to Glitch's horror, Mo ripped himself away from the breaker as if Glitch were made of paper. Shoved aside by Mo's abrupt explosion of brutal strength, Glitch was once again helpless. His Senior darted back to the toilet and expelled even more sickness, feeling much worse than before. The situation was already horrifying, but once the Alomar began to shiver, Glitch's heart went through the suite's roof._

_"Momo? Momo! C'mere! Ya gotta get t' bed!"_

_With eyes that could've sent the Devil into tears, Mo looked at his other half. He attempted to rise to his feet but crashed to his knees, clutching his heart. None too happy with the nightmare spiraling out of his control, Glitch returned to his side and wrapped him in another embrace. Shivering, breathing rapidly, Mo gripped him as if the sea had taken him, and Glitch was the only one he'd get back to shore. A moment later-_

_"Mo? Momo! Momo!"_

* * *

End. Here, however, is additional dialogue I brainstormed for this Dance Central 3 tribute. I imagine it being spoken by the characters, in an epic, cinematic trailer set to equally epic music.

"Where's yer swag now? If yer fittin' t' come at Momo, ya gotta come through ME!"

"Fuck you, man! Ya always got somethin' t' prove! You've always been better than me!"

"The Princess of Hi-Def is weak. Now's th' time t' crush 'im."

"Please smile. When your heart is heavy, mi flora, mine is heavy as well."

"But there's nothing I can do for him!"


	3. Chapter 3

*Fandom: Dance Central 3. Done in honor of the latest Dance Central 3 updates.  
*Glitch/Mo/MacCoy. I'm writing this, in the hopes of having MacCoy featured in Dance Central 3. And WARNING: THIS CONTAINS MALE/MALE ROMANCE. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE GLITCH WITH ANYONE OTHER THAN LIL T OR GIRL OCS, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS. DO NOT READ THIS.

*Disclaimer: I don't own smack, save for the summary and my laptop.

*Originally posted on DeviantArt, under the name PeorthMoon.

*Story Note: Rasa is a member of the upcoming, new Dance Central 3 crew.

*Recap:  
-Glitch tells of his life with Mo, before and after Dance Central 2. Mo suffers from a lot of hardships, but his protege never leaves his side.

_"It's just like everyone else! It always ends up th' same damn way, always!"_

_"Ya know it ain't like that! Now shut yer yap 'n lemme get ya t' bed."_

_"No! I ain't goin' t' bed! I ain't goin' nowhere! Get 'cher hands offa me!"_

_They wrestled with each other, young breakdancer against his Senior. Glitch, inwardly cursing himself for his inability to carry Mo to bed, desperately tried to get his hero onto his feet. Mo, hovering between unconsciousness and a sorrow-laden stupor, fought him. "Go away," the Alomar snarled, intensifying his attacks against the smaller male._

_"Lemme alone! Go away!"_

_"I already told ya," Glitch pressed on, struggling to remain calm. "I ain't leavin' ya! Ever! We're in this together!"_

_"Liar! Liar liar liar! It always ends up th' same damn way, always! Jus' lemme th' fuck-"_

_Much to Glitch's horror, Mo ripped himself away from the breaker as if Glitch were made of paper. Shoved aside by Mo's abrupt explosion of brutal strength, Glitch was once again helpless. His Senior darted back to the toilet and expelled even more sickness, feeling much worse than before. The situation was already horrifying, but once the Alomar began to shiver, Glitch's heart went through the suite's roof._

_"Momo? Momo! C'mere! Ya gotta get t' bed!"_

_With eyes that could've sent the Devil into tears, Mo looked at his other half. He attempted to rise to his feet but crashed to his knees, clutching his heart. None too happy with the nightmare spiraling out of his control, Glitch returned to his side and wrapped him in another embrace. Shivering, breathing rapidly, Mo gripped him as if the sea had taken him, and Glitch was the only one he'd get back to shore. A moment later-_

_"Mo? Momo! Momo!"_

* * *

Stage Three-Simple and Clean Shadows

If you had given me a genie, I woulda wished fer th' end t' his tears.

If ya remember, shit hit th' fan after Dance Central 2. Things were peachy keen before, but once we made it home after DC's second season...well, things were that peachy anymore. T' tell ya th' damn truth, anythin' 'n everythin' turned t' shit. Th' peaches we got from the first round were stone-cold rotten.

If ya need a refresher course, pull up a chair. Mo and I have been a team for th' longest time. He found me on th' Santa Monica Pier, brought me into his apartment 'n that was that. I knew who th' cat was, and didn't wanna be any trouble t' a big time, Dance Central legend, but he sure as Hell didn't want me t' leave. So I stayed put, and taught myself every household chore in th' whole damn book. Used my innate ability to whip up totally awesome dishes, made sure our ship was spotless, and made sure Momo slept peacefully. Especially when things got outta hand.

Before we hit up Dance Central 2, things were a little uneasy, but I made sure Momo handled 'em. After Dance Central 2, though...well, just think about those rotten peaches I told ya about. Mo's pathetic-excuse-for-a posse turned on 'im, Coy's Gramma got outta hand...so much shit hit th' fan, it was impossible to clean it off. Now, Momo had been missing Coy for th' longest damn time, but followin' Dance Central 2, things became even worse. Mo had th' nerve to miss some cat that beat 'im t' death, dumped 'im 'n left 'im t' die. Missin' her grandson, Gramma Sasha Romanov yanked Mo around whenever she could-even when Mo had other shit t' take care of.

But t' top it all off, Mo's ma passed away. From a sickness she never told Mo about.

She was sick durin' th' Dance Central 2 season, but kept it from her son. She knew if he ever found out, he'd drop outta the season and fly right home. Not only did she not want her son to drop out, she didn't want me t' be forced out with him. When th' sickness finally got th' best o' her, Mo was shattered into a million pieces.

Th' funeral was just as fun as a day in Disneyland.

Once I managed t' get 'im back t' th' apartment, I made sure t' put 'im t' bed. He didn't say a lick. I didn't expect 'im to. But th' look in his eyes...it killed me. Made me wanna rip my guts out. I also wanted t' wrench all th' stars outta th' sky and move every damn mountain. If that would've made Mo smile, I would've done it all in a heartbeat.

He slept most of th' time. Whenever he wasn't catchin' any Zs, he was sittin' up in bed with blank eyes. His eyes...they weren't the ones I had become so damn used to. There wasn't any magic. There wasn't a damn note of a single motha-fuckin' song. I only left his side t' fix shit up in th' kitchen, take a quick shower, or pick up some shit from the market. He was silent for what must've been a thousand years, but I never stopped talkin' to 'im. I told him stories handed down t' me from my homeland, Korea. Stories that hadn't left me, even with all of th' shit I had forgotten. I sang 'im songs, told 'im about me blowin' up shit in th' kitchen, and read his favorite comic books.

Th' day I rolled through th' door with Dakbaeksuk, somethin' I picked up from a Korean cookbook, jus' happens t' be one of my favorite days. "It's steamed chicken, ginger and a whole buncha other good shit," I explained to 'im, preppin' th' spoon.

"It's pretty damn awesome, if I say so myself! Here ya go."

He stared at, with th' eyes that had been scarin' th' shit outta me, fer so damn long. He stared at th' spoon forever. But then somethin' wicked awesome happened. He sipped th' crap off th' spoon, bowed his head fer a moment, and then-

Looked at me 'n smiled.

I could've flown t' the moon 'n back.

Meanwhile, The Real MacCoy was runnin' around somewhere. Certified ass-hole.

He started talkin' t' me after sippin' th' soup. Asked me how work was goin'. I told 'im I took off fer a few days, t' look after 'im, but would pick up additional shifts t' make up fer lost pay. He grilled me fer takin' off, because he knew how much my job meant t' 'im-even though I scooped up th' gig t' help 'im out. I reminded him of that, then he pounded me fer takin' on additional work. Wanted me t' go out 'n live it up. Momo was furious with me fer takin' care o' 'im, because I had spent so much time holed up in th' apartment.

I refilled his soup bowl.

Yeah, I've been lookin' after Momo fer a pretty long time. It's a full-time, around-th'-clock job, but it comes with a bad-ass benefit-seein' him smile. Hearin' 'im laugh. So I ain't got no complaints. But the thing is-

I don't know how t' handle this particular situation.

* * *

_Glitch carried himself to Mo's room gently, treading across dangerous waters with the greatest caution. The waters were one of the local hospitals, where the Princess Alomar had been rushed to. Mo had collapsed inside of Hi-Def's suite, brought down by a maddening case of alcohol poisoning. After throwing himself on his protege, he clutched his heart, suffered from an attack of violent sickness, and fell unconscious._

_If Bodie hadn't rushed to the room and performed CPR, Mo's life would've been in danger._

_While the world revered the Dance Central heroes and heroines, the public loved them enough to provide them with respectful privacy. If any details on Mo's condition were meant to be posted, either by Mo himself or Glitch, the details would be minimal-and all fans would accept that. They would be horrendously worried, and those within the hospital were definitely worried about Hi-Def's Princess, but no one would pry. Accompanied by loving, compassionate eyes, Glitch walked through the hospital halls and towards his Senior's room._

_Bodie, Angel and Aubrey had already paid their visits. Bodie and Angel were beside themselves with worry, taking sole responsibility for Mo's condition. They had taken him out for a rolicking good time in one of the Bellagio's bars. The Princess Alomar, thoroughly exhilarated by a good time, assured his friends everything was cool. He had it all on lock._

_Apparently, the drinks he had on lock almost killed him._

_Slowly, Glitch opened the door to Mo's room. His heart went through a thousand somersaults, then plummeted to an early grave. The Alomar was either unconscious or sitting in bed with his eyes closed. He looked a hundred years older, devoid of his usual radiance. The gadgets surrounding his bed didn't lighten the atmosphere, but at least Emilia was there, arms gently wrapped around Mo's neck. She looked very much like a doting mother and an overprotective sister, clinging onto the friend she loved so much. Once she noticed Glitch, she prodded Mo with whispers. "Honey, honey," she murmured tenderly._

_"Honey, Glitch is here. I'm gonna check out, okay?"_

_She planted a kiss on the Princess' forehead, gave a sad wink to Glitch, and left the room. Glitch eyed Mo as if he'd shatter from mortal eyes. The Hi-Def Senior's eyes transformed into small slits, he stared at Glitch for a moment, and then-_

_Burst into tears._

_"Just like a true Princess," the Junior muttered, approaching Mo's bedside. Using both hands, he wiped away many of his Senior's tears. The gentle caresses of his hands soothed the B-Boy, and encouraged him to stop crying. "There ya go," the Korean dancer hummed, taking a seat at the other's bedside._

_"If I had let ya keep at it, ya woulda drowned errbody."_

_Sniff, sniff._

_"Pretty scary shit, huh? 'S cool now, but ya really know how t' shake up th' night."_

_"Things got really weird between us. Didn't they?"_

_Glitch snickered. "Naw," he said, with a dismissive toss of his hand. "I mean, what 'cha did only bugged me 'cuz you had clocked out. Then I kinda wigged out when ya passed out. Other than that, I had th' best damn night o' my life. Thanks, Mo."_

_Much to the younger breakdancer's relief, Mo smiled. The smile was weak, but warm nonetheless. Mo was immeasurably tired, both mentally and physically, but Glitch brought the smile about. "Y' called Bo, didn't ya?" he asked, his voice just as frail as a leaf, but radiant._

_The warmest smile blossomed on Glitch's face. "Sure th' Hell did," he said, wagging a finger. "Gonna hafta teach myself CPR at some point."_

_"He ain't mad at me, is he?"_

_"Naw, man. Why would 'e be?"_

_"Mebbe 'cuz I-"_

_Much to Glitch's delight, Mo burst into laughter. Soft, frail laughter, but bright nonetheless. His eyes sang of boundless, immeasurable affection-love that burned for Bodie, Angel and everyone else on his team. For-_

_His family._

_"G," Hi-Def's Senior said, once his laughter died down. "how come y' ain't ever mad at me?"_

_The Junior's face stiffened, adopting a sheen of playful fury. "Ya do piss me off from time t' time, Momo. I cain't stand it when yer cryin', or hatin' on yerself."_

_Mo's face adopted gentle frustration and adoration. "None o' that shit counts," he muttered weakly, scowling very much like an upset toddler. He said nothing for a moment, then buried his chin in the palm of his hand._

_"And hey. Y' never call me 'Princess', or any shit like that. How come?"_

_Leaving his chair behind, Glitch began his departure. "I dunno," the younger dancer said with a vibrant, cheeky smile._

_"Mebbe its 'cuz I jus' see ya as 'Mo' 'n 'Momo. 'Sides, yer prettier than every princess around anyways."_

_With a smile warmer than a sunrise, Mo kept his eyes on Glitch. Cheeks burning, Glitch turned around to wave at Mo, backed into the door and chuckled. He then landed his hand on the doorknob, twisted it and-_

_"Hey, G?"_

_Glitch looked back at Mo slowly, heart racing at the speed of light. As soon as his eyes returned to a beaming Mo, his heart performed a million somersaults. "Wassup, Mo?" he asked, hoping his heart wouldn't fly out of his mouth._

_"I...I...uh...G...I..."_

_"Go t' sleep, Yer Highness."_

_Beaming from ear to ear, the Hi-Def Junior successfully opened the door to Mo's room, walked out and shut the door behind him. For a moment, his heart flew far and beyond the stars, but as soon as he closed the door-_

_His heart returned to the pit it had been in, when Mo fell unconscious. The very same pit it fell into, during the funeral for Mo's mother. "Cain't ever catch a break," the raven-haired dancer groaned, putting for a weak smile._

_"Takin' care of ya is a full-time job."_

* * *

End, but here is additional, experimental dialogue. If this were an anime series, this dialogue would flash after the episode, spoken by the characters with epic music in the background.

Dialogue is subject to change. The events of this Dance Central 3 adventure are all over the place, so dialogue and events are still in development.

"I'm fuckin' sick 'n tired of wearin' yer collar, Mo! If ya wanna fuck 'im so much, get 'cher hands offa ME! Don't touch me!"

"You can't even imagine what I went through without ya! Here y' are, prancin' around in pretty outfits, and I was sinkin' without ya! Ya left me behind!"

"Whaddya want ME around for? I ain't interested in bein' nobody's pet-not even yours!"

"I can't get a hold of him! His phone's off! Where could he be?"

"Well, well, well, Rasa. Looks like we arrived just in time!"


	4. Chapter 4

*Fandom: Dance Central 3 *Glitch/Mo/MacCoy. WARNING: THIS CONTAINS MALE/MALE ROMANCE. IF YOU CANNOT STOMACH MALE/MALE ROMANCE, AND/OR IF YOU'RE ALLERGIC TO SEEING GLITCH WITH ANYONE OTHER THAN GIRL OCS, THIS ISN'T FOR YOU. THANK YOU.

PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS IS YOU ARE ALLERGIC TO GUY/GUY ROMANCE, AND/OR GLITCH BEING PAIRED WITH MO. DO NOT READ THIS.

*Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for the summary and my laptop.

*Story Note: The character's last names are NOT official. Mo's last name, Alomar, came from Sheva Alomar, the Resident Evil 5 character.

Why do I refer to Mo as 'Princess'? One: I'm a maniacal Mo fangirl. Two: This Mo cheerleader had one of his biggest fans, some artist in Barcelona, draw a really beautiful picture of Mo during the DC2 season, and wrote a poem calling him 'Princess'. Plus, his short temper matches that of a spoiled Princess.

*Recap: Glitch tells of his life with Mo, before and after Dance Central 2. Mo suffers from a lot of hardships, but Glitch never leaves his side.

_"G," Hi-Def's Senior said, once his laughter died down. "how come y' ain't ever mad at me?"_

_The Junior's face stiffened, adopting a sheen of playful fury. "Ya do piss me off from time t' time, Momo. I cain't stand it when yer cryin', or hatin' on yerself."_

_Mo's face adopted gentle frustration and adoration. "None o' that shit counts," he muttered weakly, scowling very much like an upset toddler. He said nothing for a moment, then buried his chin in the palm of his hand._

_"And hey. Y' never call me 'Princess', or any shit like that. How come?"_

_Leaving his chair behind, Glitch began his departure. "I dunno," the younger dancer said with a vibrant, cheeky smile._

_"Mebbe its 'cuz I jus' see ya as 'Mo' 'n 'Momo. 'Sides, yer prettier than every princess around anyways."_

_With a smile warmer than a sunrise, Mo kept his eyes on Glitch. Cheeks burning, Glitch turned around to wave at Mo, backed into the door and chuckled. He then landed his hand on the doorknob, twisted it and-_

_"Hey, G?"_

_Glitch looked back at Mo slowly, heart racing at the speed of light. As soon as his eyes returned to a beaming Mo, his heart performed a million somersaults. "Wassup, Mo?" he asked, hoping his heart wouldn't fly out of his mouth._

_"I...I...uh...G...I..."_

_"Go t' sleep, Yer Highness."_

* * *

Yer wonderin' if I love 'im.

So do I?

Hell yeah!

Why in th' Hell wouldn't I, when he completes me? When jus' havin' 'im around reminds me of how bad-ass life is?

I do love Mo. I love th' way I feel, when he walks into a room. I love th' groove we share, on and off th' dance floor. When we're together, there ain't nothin' else. He's right there, beside me, 'n his breathin' is all I know. I love 'im, 'n lovin' 'im makes me complete. I ain't half th' shadow I used ta be.

I love 'im enough t' do th' impossible fer 'im. Whenever th' sun knocks on my door, I open my eyes and remember: I've got Heaven's greatest angel on my team.

Yeah, th' tables might have turned. He took me off th' streets 'n gave me a home, but I ain't got no problem takin' care o' 'im. Whenever he needs me, I'm right there. Whenever it rains, I'm gonna be right there to wipe th' tears away. Forever 'n always. And that ain't ever gonna change-no matter how much he pisses me off. But-

Th' angel's so busy missin' th' asswipe that crushed 'im.

Yeah, I'm talkin' 'bout MacCoy. Th' same dumb fuck that screwed th' Princess, a short while back. He and Momo were tighter than tight, fer what must've been forever, but th' dickwad cut things short. Accordin' t' Mo, Gramma Sasha and Angel, Coy got way outta control, chillin' with th' wrong crowd. Dealin', and bobbin' his way through th' damn streets. Mo tried t' put a stop to it with his Ma 'n Gramma Sasha, but nothin' they pulled outta their hats worked. Coy continued to go apeshit crazy. And after th' first Dance Central, he vanished. Ain't nobody seen or heard nothin' since. But damn.

He's still hangin' around.

Mo wanted ta tell me 'I love ya'.

Back in th' hospital room, he gave me that 'yer my hero' look. 'N right before I clocked out on 'im, he wanted ta tell me he loved me. I didn't wanna bug 'im, especially not with him missin' a particular son of a bitch, so I shut th' door. I made my way back t' the others, Taye paid her visit t' Momo, 'n that was that.

Princess made it outta th' hospital th' next morning, wreathed in smiles bright enough to outshine every star. None of us had seen Mo so bright since Dance Central 2, thanks t' th' motha-fucker y'all call Coy. Losin' his mom took our sunshine down a few pegs, too. But when we checked him outta th' Desert Springs, he was feelin' a lot better. About errthang. So we hit th' ground runnin'. Momo told us he was sorry for worryin' errbody, but we were all jus' happy to have our diamond back.

Ain't no greater gift than his smile.

I kept what he wanted t' say in th' back o' my mind. I knew it was there, tuggin' on 'im too. Jus' waitin' to fly right out there. But I wasn't in th' business of prying nothin' out. 'Sides. I had already been head-over-heels since Ma Alomar's funeral. When I vowed t' forever look after 'im, no matter what, I knew what I wanted t' do. I knew I wanted t' be th' best damn Romeo I could be fer 'im. I wanted ta be 'is hero.

I had fallen fer somethin' mad beautiful. Head first.

I knew he wanted ta say it, but I left it alone.

He was too busy missin' Coy. After all, th' two of 'im were an item for a pretty long time. They were even part o' a crew. So I left those pretty three words alone, while Mo 'n I trekked through interviews. Dance-offs against outsiders. Ya know, the whole Dance Central 3 package. A package that's helluva lot bigger than both DCs combined. 'N I was all right with that. I didn't mind jus' chillin', havin' a blast with Momo 'n everyone else.

Bein' near 'im was enough fer me. Seein' 'im smile was th' icing on th' motha-fuckin' cake.

But when th' chick from Th' Today Show brought us onscreen, Mo called me somethin'. She asked how Mo felt about havin' me onboard fer DC3, and here's what went down:

"Couldn't be happier any o' this! He's my ace, my bun!"

"Your Bun?" Th' chick asked, with a grin as wide as th' moon. She knew what was comin'. Like a billion other fans, she knew what was comin'-and had been waitin' fer it, like a kid waitin' on Santa Claus. 'N Mo backed her up with a smile o' his own.

"Hell yeah! G's my boo. I love 'im. A helluva lot! Why wouldn't I?"

I wanted t' shut it down. Wanted t' respect everything he had built with Coy-even though shithead threw it all away. But when he looked at me, with eyes made outta moonlight, I knew. I knew he didn't wanna turn back. I knew he trusted me t' take care o' im, not just as a friend, but as his guy.

And damn, was I happy. I'm surprised I was able t' finish th' interview, cuz all I heard from that point on was 'blah blah blah, my life's been made'. And things were ice, from that point on. DC3 rolled on, th' gang 'n I kept havin' a blast, 'n I was on an eternal honeymoon. Momo never wanted t' stop cuddlin'! And whenever we kissed-

I touched th' stars.

He was right there, though, shinin' a thousand times brighter than every damn star in th' sky. Smilin' 'cuz of what I could do fer 'im. I was ridin' high on th' clouds, dancin' among th' stars with th' one 'n only love o' my life-shit couldn't have been better, right? Right?

Well, come t' find out, I was as dumb as shit t' believe things would stay that way.

* * *

_"You'd better head on up here, Glitch."_

_"Why? Sup, Bo? What's goin' on with Mo?"_

_"It's just that...well...do you remember when the DC Committee told us about the latest addition to our team? He's...he's kinda here. In the suite. And he's someone I know you want to meet."_

_Bodie Parker didn't sound the least bit delighted, even with news of an addition to their Dance Central family. He had planned on taking Mo and the new guy out on the Las Vegas Strip, in the mood for some quality time with precious friends, but once he discovered who the new kid on the block, the wish for fun flew out of the window. And unappreciative of the danger Mo was in, Glitch pressed the 'End' button on his IPhone with a scowl. "What's the matter, sweetie?" the doting Emilia asked, noticing the look on her friend's face. She, Taye and Glitch had gone out for their own time on the city, while Aubrey saw fit to pummel Angel in 'intimate' crush time. "Gotta head back t' th' suite," Hi-Def's Junior told his friends, face wreathed in fury._

_"Bo jus' told me somethin's up."_

_Those were the last words spoken, until they reached Hi-Def's Bellagio suite. The journey from the Adventuredome Theme Park and to the Bellagio felt several years long, but as soon as they approached a certain door, time crashed to a screaming, bloody halt. Still scowling, heart racing, Glitch whipped out the suite's card, ran it through the door, opened the door and-_

_Three hearts plummeted into a black hole._

_The suite was still peaceful. Nothing was out of place. The lush decor, the bed linen-nothing had been torn apart in a struggle. But as far as Glitch, Emilia and Taye were concerned, the bloodless peace wouldn't go on much longer._

_Bodie was in one piece, smiling-but clearly uncomfortable with the atmosphere's explosive tension. He looked as if the Princess were being held hostage, and the Riptide stud was completely helpless. Mo, dressed in his world-wide famous Street style, was sitting on the suite's sofa. Glitch was momentarily relieved to see his Senior wasn't in tears, but that relief was quickly swept out of the way by violent fury._

_After all, his darkest nightmare was no more than a few inches away._

_"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey! Wassup, bitches?"_

_If looks had the power to kill, the new kid would've died as soon as Glitch and his Angels burst into the room. Glitch definitely had the power to slay a thousand dragons with his eyes. But, much to everyone's horror, the 'new kid' stood strong. "Sup?" he said, putting the greeting into song. His blue eyes were brighter than sunbeams, he could barely stand still, and-_

_Mo gave the trio a smile. But it wasn't the kind of smile Glitch liked seeing._

_Emilia put on a smile that rivaled that of Heath Ledger's 'Joker'. "Heeeey, there," she sang with a wave._

_"I was hoping you'd pop up, Coy!"_

_The 'new kid' leaned into Emilia's face, overflowing with energy. "Really?" he asked, with shining, curious blue orbs. His old 'friend' folded her arms and continued to smile, but her words stood in stark betrayal of her 'cheery grin'._

_"Of course! I thought of a thousand and one ways to kill you! Now I can use them on you! I was afraid they'd go t' waste. C'mere, you!"_

_Considering how much she adored Mo, Bodie knew it wasn't a good idea to have his Senior within a fifty mile radius of MacCoy. It wasn't a good idea to have her around him period- regardless of distance. "Run," the Junior murmured, clasping his heart. His voice, as always, was sweeter than the freshest honey._

_"I'd rather not have Emi disqualified because she kills you. Sorry, but I want us to stay in this. I'm ready t' chuck you out of th' window myself, but we're having too much fun! You know how it is. If one dancer hurts another, the crew has to pack their bags and-"_

_"Shut yer yap, Bo," a furious lionness growled, throwing Emilia's Junior a poison-laden glare. And of course, none of the poison was directed at Bodie._

_"Let's get down t' business! Coy, whaddya think yer doin' here?"_

_The one with blue eyes, a set of goggles and short blonde locks unsheathed his greatest weapon: the puppy look. "I'm playin' back up fer th' crew that ain't here yet," he grinned, giving the enraged Taye a thumbs-up._

_"Ain't that sweet? I cain't get in th' ring yet, but this is still gonna be th' shit!"_

_Seemingly oblivious the wrath that boiled in the room, Coy turned to Bodie-who had taken a place alongside Mo, on the sofa. "We're still goin' out, right?" blue eyes asked, beaming with enough sweetness to give everyone on the planet root canals._

_"Let's book it outta this popsicle stand!"_

_"Ain't happenin'."_

_If Glitch's voice had the power to kill, MacCoy definitely would've keeled over and died. Unfortunately, much to Glitch's horror, he didn't. "Say what?" the toprocker asked, eyeing Glitch as if he hadn't heard a single syllable. But the younger breakdancer stood firm, eyes filled with enough fury to envelop the galaxy._

_"I said it ain't happenin'. Y' ain't goin' nowhere with Mo."_

_Mo, devoid of a smile, spoke up for the first time. "G-"_

_"Of course he can't go anywhere," Emilia chimed in, fingers storming away on the keypad of her IPhone. Thanks to the courtesy of the Dance Central Committee, all dancers were honored with one of Apple's latest inventions-and at the moment, she was using her beloved little friend to communicate with Aubrey._

_"I thought of the perfect plan. Aubrey's dad has these totally awesome bodyguards. Daddy Warbucks told us if we ever needed any help, he'd send it our way-and right now, we need a kick-ass set of assassins! Once they arrive, they'll take care o' Coy and pass it off as an accident."_

_"Emi!"_

_The young woman shrugged at her horrified Junior. "What? It's the perfect plan! Nobody will ever know."_

_"Fuck that," Taye snarled, grinding her fist into the palm of her free hand. "Lemme kill th' punk ass bitch right now!"_

_"Nobody's killin' him! If anybody's gonna kill 'im, let it be me!"_

_The voice of the Hi-Def Senior silenced everyone. Although it retained its usual, passionate radiance, it held quite a lot of anger and frustration. Everyone, with the except of an increasingly furious Glitch, directed their eyes Mo's way. He had risen to his feet, hands balled into the tightest fists, and eyes glistening._

_Glitch never took his eyes off of MacCoy._

_"Bo, y' ain't goin' nowhere wit' us. I wanna hang with 'im on my own."_

_Bodie's eyes widened in horror. "Are you sure?"_

_The Alomar smiled, all the while giving him the Hi-Def sign for victory: two fingers in the shape of a V. "S cool, 's cool," the Princess assured his friend, but Bodie sensed far too much uncertainty-and still wasn't comfortable with leaving Mo in MacCoy's hands._

_"Sure th' Hell am. Jus' book it with those guys, aight?"_

_The kind of silence one found right before a war scorched the room. "S gonna be all right, G," Hi-Def's Senior said to his Junior soothingly, landing a hand on top of the raven head._

_"I'm gonna be fine. No worries."_

_"Don't 'cha worry, tiger! I'm gonna bring His Highness back, safe 'n sound!"_

_Glitch just stared. With enough fury to frighten the Devil himself._

* * *

End, but please enjoy the Bonus Features. This additional dialogue focuses on future events in this Dance Central 3 adventure.

"I don't know where to turn. I thought he was ready to leave behind th' past...but...looks like I was wrong."

"Y' ain't gettin' away with that, asswipe! I don't give a fuck who y' are! Y' ain't gettin' away with none of that shit!"

"Hurry, please! A lot's happened since you left, 'n if you don't help th' Princess-"

"Looks like you've grown tired of him. Oh well. I'll have a lot of fun playing with him."


	5. Chapter 5

Fandom: Dance Central 3 *Glitch/Mo/MacCoy. WARNING: MALE/MALE RELATIONSHIPS ARE FEATURED. IF YOU ARE ALLERGIC TO MALE/MALE RELATIONSHIPS, AND/OR CANNOT STOMACH SEEING GLITCH WITH ANYONE OTHER THAN GIRL OCS, DO NOT READ THIS. DO NOT READ.

*Fun Notes: Why do I refer to Mo as 'Princess'? One: I'm a maniacal Mo fangirl. Two: This Mo cheerleader had one of his biggest fans, some artist in Barcelona, draw a really beautiful picture of Mo during the DC2 season, and wrote a poem calling him 'Princess'. Plus, I have his personality match that of a Princess.

The Star Wars Concert in Las Vegas, Nevada was an event that happened a few years ago. The Orleans Arena is a true-to-life arena in the same city: Las Vegas.

*Recap: Glitch tells of his life with Mo, before and after Dance Central 2. Mo suffers from a lot of hardships, but Glitch never leaves his side.

"Bo jus' told me somethin's up."

Those were the last words spoken, until they reached Hi-Def's Bellagio suite. The journey from the Adventuredome Theme Park and to the Bellagio felt several years long, but as soon as they approached a certain door, time crashed to a screaming, bloody halt. Still scowling, heart racing, Glitch whipped out the suite's card, ran it through the door, opened the door and-

Three hearts plummeted into a black hole.

The suite was still peaceful. Nothing was out of place. The lush decor, the bed linen-nothing had been torn apart in a struggle. But as far as Glitch, Emilia and Taye were concerned, the bloodless peace wouldn't go on much longer.

Bodie was in one piece, smiling-but clearly uncomfortable with the atmosphere's explosive tension. He looked as if the Princess were being held hostage, and the Riptide stud was completely helpless. Mo, dressed in his world-wide famous Street style, was sitting on the suite's sofa. Glitch was momentarily relieved to see his Senior wasn't in tears, but that relief was quickly swept out of the way by violent fury.

After all, his darkest nightmare was no more than a few inches away.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey! Wassup, bitches?"

* * *

_Mo hated how Glitch had stepped into a time warp._

_The breaker was fifteen years of age, when the Princess discovered him on the Santa Monica Pier. How did either one of them come to that conclusion? Well, even with everything else wiped off the slate, the abandoned wolf cub recalled a particularly important date. It was wonderful to know that the angels secured that piece of information from the past; otherwise, the newly discovered miracle wouldn't have been able to peg his birthday. It was bad enough to know he had been thrown out without a hope, without a prayer and without his first name._

_When Dance Central 3 rolled around, it scooped up a sixteen year old breakdancer. But Mo still wasn't pleased. Even though his confidant, his best friend and protector, was getting on in age, he still couldn't cope with the absence of Glitch's childhood. Even though the raven-haired breaker showed no remorse over leaving behind an intense void-a void that should've been filled with laughter, video games and Pokemon cards. 'I ain't got no problems takin' care o' ya', the younger miracle assured him, always smiling with eyes of moonlight._

_'This is what I want. What I left behind ain't buggin' me no more'._

_But it just wasn't right. It was not right. Even the Princess, with his screwed up background, managed to have some sort of childhood. But Glitch had been forced to forfeit his claim to carefree, innocent days. Instead, he spent his days caring for his guardian. Looking after him. Making sure he was well fed, warm and happy. And Mo couldn't have felt more safe. He couldn't be safer, or happier, without anyone else._

_But the Princess still wanted to wrench his own guts out._

_There were rare flickers of an innocent, hyper-active Glitch. Whenever Hi-Def's Junior was around anything Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or Spongebob Squarepants related, it was on like Donkey Kong. Bodie was a particularly strong source of relief for Mo, because Emi's Junior shared many fun things with Glitch. But those flickers of virginity were never long enough._

_Mo still winced, thinking about the PSP he bought for his other half. It was a brand-new machine, topped off with a brand new copy of Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep._

_Glitch stared at it as if it were a rock from Mars, played with it for a week, and sold everything to pay the electric bill._

_But he was perfectly fine convulsing over Kingdom Hearts with online fans._

_Sometimes, the Dance Central squadron broke off into little groups._

_The crews loved each other fiercely, and would do so even beyond the end of time. Which was why the crews weren't always just stuck to each other. Sometimes, Emilia spent time with Taye. Angel enjoyed Bodie's company, and Mo delighted in Aubrey's company. The concept of bonding with every dancer was a revered, beloved one-one that never bother the Princess Alomar-_

_Until Bodie and Glitch had Movie Night._

_The nation was not only in the throes of Dance Central 3 magic, but engulfed in a love for Star Wars as well. Las Vegas was paying tribute to the Star Wars series with a series of magical events-a movie marathon being one of them. Already having shared rounds of Spongebob and Big Bang Theory with Mo's Junior, the Parker thought it would be great to share something even more incredible with Glitch: the Star Wars experience._

_When the last notes of Episode I: The Phantom Menace faded away, it was official. Glitch was in love._

_When Mo found out about Glitch wanting to become a Jedi, he imagined wrenching his own heart out-and then crushing it._

_"Don't be so down, Your Highness. Please. We can share something else! All three of us."_

_"How about the concert? It's in a few days, at the Orleans Arena. It'll be an awesome experience!"_

_Mo didn't pass up the opportunity to share Star Wars: In Concert with his Junior and Emi's. Missing that would've been akin to chopping both of his legs off, to the point where he'd never be able to dance again. But before the grand, epic concert even started, the Princess wanted to throw himself in front of a diesel truck. Or maybe even one of those Podracers from Episode I. Glitch was euphoric before the orchestra even finished setting up, maniacally obsessed with even the refreshments. The Darth Maul boxes of popcorn, and the Jar Jar Binks cups were off the hook. The throngs of fans, the Star Wars cosplay, the idea of becoming a totally awesome Jedi-_

_Mo discovered George Lucas' claim to fame with MacCoy, and wished he could re-do that bit of history._

_By the end of the magnificent concert, Glitch had set a new world record._

_He rarely blinked for four straight hours. Not to mention his eyes were as wide as saucers. Mo and Bodie were surprised to see he never flew out of his seat. The Princess felt unbearably lonely, because his Glitch was submerged in the whole Star Wars adventure, but at the same time-_

_Mo couldn't have been happier._

_Life was a double-edged sword._

_Once the concert ended, the Alomar wanted to burst into tears. Glitch whined over how the experience had come to an end:_

_"Awwwwwwwwwww! That's IT? There's gotta be more, there just has t' be!"_

_"Can we do it again? When's it gonna happen again?"_

_But, of course, disappointment was quickly replaced by rapture so great, Mo began to doubt his own lovemaking skills. His Junior wasn't nearly so spastic after they shared each other's bodies._

_Yeah, he made Glitch happy. The raven-haired miracle was immeasurably happy, whenever they locked hands and kissed. Whenever they drowned in each other. But-_

_"That was soooo totally kick ass IN-CRED-I-BLE! I wouldn't have cared if it had gone on FOREVER! That was rad, man! Totally super incredible AWE-SOOOOOOME! Bo, thanks man!"_

_-the flickers of innocence were never long enough. And the Princess missed his chance to discover George Lucas' empire with a beaming, 'I wanna be a Jedi' Glitch._

_"Can't wait can't wait can't wait errbody's gotta know about this! So damn glad they let us snap pictures of shit, otherwise I wouldn't be able t-"_

_And, there it was. That fateful blink. Glitch's return to 'Knight' mode. The younger breakdancer noticed the look on his Senior's face, as they stood inside of their Bellagio suite. Bodie had returned to his crew's suite, and with that painful absence came the downfall of Mo's already weak facade. The Alomar couldn't pretend to be happy much longer. The jig was already up._

_With the warm, compassionate eyes Mo hated with a passion, Glitch set down his IPhone-suspending manic Facebook posts. "Wassa matter?" he asked tenderly. Mo had returned to the center of his universe, replacing Wookies and Luke Skywalker. Mo was all there was. And His Highness couldn't have been happier, but at the same time-_

_Mo just wanted to drown in the Pacific Ocean._

_Murmuring sweet things like 'c'mon, let's sit down', Glitch led his Senior to the suite's sofa. Trying so hard to smile, but failing miserably, Mo tried to avert his eyes from the other breaker's. "Sup?" the younger one repeated, snuggling against him. Taking him by the arm, the eaglet with strong eyes peered into the amber brown moons of sorrow._

_"Momo, were ya bored? If ya weren't down with it-"_

_Shutting his eyes and biting his bottom lip, Mo silently told Glitch that was off the mark. "Then what's wrong?" the Korean breakdancer asked, a little more stern but radiant with concern._

_"Ya gotta tell me, Momo. I hate seein' ya like this."_

_Mo gave Glitch a look that broke his Junior's heart. "N I hate seein' ya like this."_

_"Like what?"_

_True to form, the Alomar shot up from the sofa. And as he spoke, his hands expressed intense anger. Frustration and guilt. "Like this, man! It ain't right!"_

_Glitch's eyes glistened with equally fierce confusion. "Whaddya talkin' about?"_

_'Don't play cute with me', the Princess' eyes snarled, engorged with tears. "It was jus' like that time Emi took us t' th' damn park," he growled, halfway between wrath and torment. Referring to a giddy Glitch playing with a fan's Doberman Pinscher._

_"N that time we went t' th' mall, with ya fawnin' over every piece o' Kingdom Hearts shit in th' damn game store! But didja buy anythin'? Oh noooooo. You said ya wanted t' stay focused on th' damn season!"_

_"S my responsibility t' back y' up!"_

_"I still ain't fergotten how ya sold th' fuckin' present I got fer ya!"_

_"Mo, I wanted t' help ya with-"_

_"That's just it! Don't 'cha get it? It's always about me! Ain't y' never havin' fun, th' way y' should be!"_

_Mo returned to the sofa with a heavy sigh. Eyes directed at only the suite's floor, he said nothing for what felt like an eternity. Devoid of anger, but visibly, incredibly sad, the Princess spoke in a much softer tone. "Y' don't act like that all th' damn time," he murmured, referring to the Star Wars concert._

_"Yer always so...so-"_

_Completely devoid of anger, only shining with gentle adoration, Glitch asked: "What?"_

_Mo gave him the look of a helpless, mortally wounded dog. "Mature."_

_It was Glitch's turn to give a hearty sigh. Mo had brought up his absence of a proper childhood before. Being abandoned by your family, and ending up in a foreign country, with very little memory of one's past...those weren't pieces of Glitch's reality Mo embraced. The Senior placed high value on one's childhood-especially since he had a mediocre one himself. And it happened to be one MacCoy successfully massacred. But-_

_"Who says I ain't havin' fun now?"_

_Mo's facial features softened. Just a moment ago, his body language had been as tense as ice-but Glitch's question caused him to relax. The frustration and grief were still there, but they meshed with scarlet embarrassment. Taking all of that to heart, Glitch wrapped his arms around the other's waist. "I wouldn't trade my life with ya fer anythin'," the once-lonely breaker assured Mo._

_The smile on the Princess' face was warmer than a lullaby._

_"I love what I am. I love bein' with ya. There ain't nothin' in th' world I'd rather do than be with 'chu."_

_A beaming, tearful Mo couldn't resist. "Liar. Ya wouldn't be sayin' that if we were around a buncha Star Wars shit."_

_Glitch drew away from his Senior with a playful scowl. "Maaaaan. Don't gimme that. I never forgot about 'cha."_

_"Y' hurt me real bad, Bun," a smiling Alomar went on, continuing the banter. "I wasn't down with th' way y' kept starin' at Obi-Wan Kenobi."_

_His Junior rolled his eyes. "Oh, please," he moaned, scampering off the sofa and heading for the kitchen area. The tone behind those two words like a match in Momo's heart, brightening the Princess' smile._

_"Want somethin' outta th' fridge? I'm so damn hungry, I could-"_

_Mo never heard what lengths Glitch would go to, to satisfy his hunger. Smiling, he reflected on how much his Junior missed cooking. Every night, back at their apartment, Glitch always beat Momo to the kitchen and whipped up the most amazing shit. American, Italian, Korean, Thai-the younger breakdancer transformed himself into quite the chef, just so his Senior would always have something good to eat. Even after a long day, working at one of Santa Monica's bookstores, Glitch always made time to cook a grand feast._

_Glitch was talking about something else. It wasn't Star Wars related, because he sensed Wookies and Darth Vader made Mo uncomfortable. So he happily steered onto another topic, throwing in the names of some fans. Probably talking about his fan art gallery, which was large enough to swallow the White House. So he yapped on and on for a few moments, taking something out of the fridge, and then-_

_-he found Mo's arms around his waist. "Wish y' had been my first," the Princess whispered into the surprised breaker's ears, and said nothing more. And right there, in their shared kitchen-_

_A knight held onto his Princess, comforting him._

* * *

_Life had been sweet, keeping Glitch among the clouds._

_The aftermath of the Star Wars concert was one of many precious occasions. He frequently assured Mo of his everlasting, unwavering affection, in every way imaginable, and Mo giddily returned the love. Dance Central 3 continued to be a fireworks parade, the rest of the gang was on Cloud Nine-_

_And Mo was the center of Glitch's universe._

_The young breakdancer was infatuated with every aspect of his life. The one and only love of his life returned his fierce affection, he was a part of an amazing family, and the world was aglow with magic from a Disney movie. Glitch believed things couldn't have gotten any better, but then-_

_The Real Deal crashed onto the scene. Literally into the Hi-Def suite._

_So things actually went from 'great' to 'a nightmare straight out of Hell'._

_Right along with the rest of the gang, Glitch wanted to gouge Coy's eyes out. He had no business being around the Princess, having skewered Mo's heart a thousand times. Even if the blue-eyed blonde was back up, for a crew that hadn't yet checked in. Didn't matter. The blonde had his chance and blew it._

_Glitch wanted to blow Coy's head off with a Resident Evil shotgun._

_In the wake of his first chat with MacCoy, Mo shielded the back-up from the rest of the squadron. Aubrey, Emilia and Taye were particularly vocal about their wishes to have their ex-friend relieved of his head, but the warm Princess kindly asked them to 'back off'._

_Glitch was just as 'vocal'-without words._

_Ever since Gramma Sasha's boy arrived, he constantly cut into any time Glitch shared with Mo-unless, of course, the Hi-Def crew was alone in their suite. The instrusions stopped once Glitch instinctively cursed Coy out in his native language, then stormed off-closely followed by a thoroughly concerned Mo. The Princess got MacCoy's teasing to stop, but the tension between toprocker and breakdancer didn't simmer. Not even a little bit._

_Glitch just kept staring at Coy, wishing for an axe._

_The Korean breakdancer thought a day of skydiving would take his mind off the son of a bitch. Wanting to relieve their friend of tension, Angel and Aubrey suggested a day out on the Las Vegas Strip. The Junior merrily agreed to it, but quickly realized something was missing from his pocket-the gift card all Dance Central members received, which was jam packed with enough funds for the entire season. Bolting back to the Bellagio suite he shared with Momo, a frustrated breaker knew he couldn't wait to-_

_-hear what was causing that noise._

_Something was not right. Something was definitely wrong. All wrong._

_Glitch had made it back inside of the Hi-Def suite, but everything about the suite was off. There were noises, familiar noises, coming from the bedroom. The very same bedroom he shared with the Princess._

_It didn't make sense. That couldn't have been his Mo making those noises. Couldn't have been him, moaning and whimpering. It couldn't have been. He didn't sound like he was in danger. He sounded like-_

_No. It couldn't have been Mo. Just had to be someone else. There had to be someone else in the bedroom, their bedroom, the bed he shared with a beautiful, divine Princess. His Princess. There just had to be. There-_

_-was Mo, all right. Completely naked. Glistening from exertion and sex. And-_

_He wasn't in Glitch's arms._

_Time crashed to a violent, gut-wrenching halt. In a heartbeat, Glitch felt as if he had flown through the windshield and struck the side of a mountain. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't rip his eyes off the sight before him. His Princess, his Momo, was in-_

_MacCoy's arms._

_Mo, with wide, mournful eyes, shouted something. Must've been his name. Glitch didn't care. He couldn't care._

_Ignoring an immobile, frustrated blonde, the Princess scampered out of bed. Glitch, as quickly as human feet would carry him, tore out of the bedroom. The younger breaker scooped up his DC gift card in a flash, remembering how he had accidentally left it a countertop._

_Ignoring the cries of a precious voice, Glitch tore out of the suite. Slamming the door behind himself, he knew he wanted to get away as quickly as possible. Screaming on the inside, blood raging, heart torn apart-all of those feelings, those maddening sensations, threatened to bring him to his knees._

_The Princess hadn't thrown in the towel. Much to the Junior's horror, his Senior grabbed him by the arm and forced him to turn around._

_As Mo forced him to turn around, Glitch instinctively delivered a savage punch. "Don't touch me," the Junior snarled. It was his native language, but Mo picked up the sentiment._

_"Don't fuckin' touch me!"_

_"G-"_

_"Don't," Glitch snarled viciously, returning to English. Hatred and wrath were immeasurable, devastating forces, gutting the Princess' core. "Don't you dare," he went on, backing away from a visibly wounded, now-clothed Mo._

_"If yer fittin' t' be that sunnuva bitch's whore, that ain't none o' my damn, motha-fuckin' business!"_

_Eyes biting off Mo's head, Glitch whirled around. The Alomar stopped him again, but Glitch delivered yet another savage punch to his cheek. Leaving the Princess breathless and helpless, the Junior bolted down one of Bellagio's many halls._

_I want out. Now. Right now._

_He knew. He knew what he wanted. Knew what he had to do. Knew he wanted to get away, FAR away, as quickly as possible. Knew he couldn't stay. Knew he couldn't have anything to do with anything. There couldn't be any more Dance Central, any more Las Vegas-_

_There couldn't be any more lies._

_Three hours later, Glitch vanished from the face of the Earth._

* * *

So. There ya have it.

I was th' dumb ass that had th' motha-fuckin' wool pulled o'er 'is eyes.

I believed my dream wouldn't end. I believed I was the center of his universe. But...

What I was afraid of...everything I didn't wanna look at...turned right around 'n bit me in th' ass.


	6. Chapter 6

*Fandom: Dance Central 3 *Glitch/Mo/MacCoy. WARNING: MALE/MALE RELATIONSHIPS ARE FEATURED. IF YOU ARE ALLERGIC TO MALE/MALE RELATIONSHIPS, AND/OR CANNOT STOMACH SEEING GLITCH WITH ANYONE OTHER THAN GIRL OCS, DO NOT READ THIS. DO NOT READ.

*Fun Notes: Why do I refer to Mo as 'Princess'? One: I'm a maniacal Mo fangirl. Two: This Mo cheerleader had one of his biggest fans, some artist in Barcelona, draw a really beautiful picture of Mo during the DC2 season, and wrote a poem calling him 'Princess'. Plus, I have his personality match that of a Princess.

*Recap: Glitch tells of his life with Mo, before and after Dance Central 2. Mo suffers from a lot of hardships, but Glitch never leaves his side-until a devastating turn of events tears Hi-Def apart.

_"Don't fuckin' touch me!"_

_"G-"_

_"Don't," Glitch snarled viciously, returning to English. Hatred and wrath were immeasurable, devastating forces, gutting the Princess' core. "Don't you dare," he went on, backing away from a visibly wounded, now-clothed Mo._

_"If yer fittin' t' be that sunnuva bitch's whore, that ain't none o' my damn, motha-fuckin' business!"_

_Eyes biting off Mo's head, Glitch whirled around. The Alomar stopped him again, but Glitch delivered yet another savage punch to his cheek. Leaving the Princess breathless and helpless, the Junior bolted down one of Bellagio's many halls._

_I want out. Now. Right now._

_He knew. He knew what he wanted. Knew what he had to do. Knew he wanted to get away, FAR away, as quickly as possible. Knew he couldn't stay. Knew he couldn't have anything to do with anything. There couldn't be any more Dance Central, any more Las Vegas-_

_There couldn't be any more lies._

_Three hours later, Glitch vanished from the face of the Earth._

* * *

Yeah, reality's a cruel mofo sometimes. And on that day, it slapped me right in th' face.

Everythin' I had been afraid, everything I tried so damn hard t' run from, pulled th' wool o'er my eyes. And here's what happened. I tripped over my own damn feet. There was so much mother-fuckin' wool, it was all over th' place. And now I'm covered in it. Ain't got no hope of ever untanglin' myself. It's like th' whole damn planet's become this mess of bullshit, 'n I'm drownin' innit.

So I caught wind of Princess Momo and his ol' pal in bed. His ol' homeboy. The same cat he became friends with, a billion years ago. I ain't surprised. Ain't shocked. Th' two of them built a friendship longer than th' Lord of th' Rings trilogy. But I'm all torn up 'n here's why. Errthang I protected Momo-P from, everythin' I ever did 'n said...it's like...I feel like-

It all came down t' nothin'. None of it meant anythin'.

Yeah, Momo told me I was his one 'n only. Over 'n over again. Never believed it, but it made me happy. 'N considering what I just ran into, I had every right t' be suspicious. My Spidey senses were off th' hook. Hey. I could be th' next psychic someday. I knew Mo 'n his ol' boy Coy would eventually end up in th' sack, having rekindled ol' flames 'n shit like that. So why am I all screwed up, if I knew that shit was gonna happen?

Because my Princess lied t' me, and everythin' I wanted to hide...is all out in th' open.

I wanted t' hide a bad deck o' cards, but some cat snatched 'em outta my hands 'n threw 'em on th' craps table.

I was a dumb motha-fucka t' believe I was the center of Mo's universe. Things were goin' so damn well, but I shouldn't even allowed a part of myself t' relax. 'Cuz all that time, deep down, Momo-P was missin' his homie.

Mebbe he never wanted me at all. Mebbe I was jus' Coy's stand in. Mebbe-

Th' only one I'm ever gonna love will always belong t' another.

So what, yer thinkin' I feel th' same way about my 'rents? Yer thinkin' it's jus' like those years I lived on th' Pier, cold, lonely 'n without a Mommy t' tuck me in at night, right? Well, it ain't like that. As much as I hated bein' alone, without th' family that was supposed t' raise me 'n shit, th' way I feel about my 'rents ain't nothin' like this shit Momo-P's got me in. Ain't even close.

At least I could count on my 'rents doggin' me out. I knew they didn't want me around. But Mo's a different story. We actually shared shit that made me smile. We've got a pool o' memories between us-memories that made it so damn easy to sleep at night. Memories that made it easy t' believe in dreams. Memories-

That are tearin' me up right now.

I didn't want it t' be like this. Didn't want it t' be anythin' like this. I wanted t' stay with 'im. Wanted t' be with 'im, 'n protect 'im, always. Wanted t' go on lovin' 'im. But Mo had other ideas. Other plans. All he ever wanted was Coy t' come back. Coy is all he ever wanted. Coy is all he will ever want.

Jus' wish I could disappear.

* * *

_Glitch, in a way, had already disappeared._

_Inwardly worshipping his skills as a first-rate runner, Hi-Def's Junior bolted out of the Bellagio-and right into a taxi cab. The taxi cab had fallen right out of the sky, but at first, Glitch didn't care to find out what genie had sent the cab his way. Lying on a cold, lifeless bed, he reflected on recent events-events that concerned his getaway car._

_The cab's driver was an old man-well, a middle-aged man disguised as an old man, anyway. In truth, the 'old' cab driver was a member of Dance Central Intelligence. An organization that reminded Glitch very much of Team Rocket, the Men in Black and the cats behind the Matrix, all at once. And according to the faux cab driver, DCI had been observing Hi-Def, and the other crews, ever since the beginning of Dance Central 3. His new friends, Rasa and Lima, explained some crap about truth, honor and justice. Fighting on behalf of music, dance and freedom. But they kept their team motto short, wanting to comfort the emotionally beaten Junior._

_If Mo or MacCoy hadn't been in the picture, his situation would've been unbelievably cool. Rasa had escorted Glitch to DCI's headquarters, by way of an enhanced, pretty-damn-fast car-which he disguised as a taxi cab. The Hi-Def Junior didn't catch wind of how they ended up at DCI HQ, much too immersed in a world of hurt-and exhaustion. Glitch would've preferred being able to jump out of the car, but was much too tired to make any requests for open doors or windows._

_'Y' ain't gonna rat on me, right?' he asked his new friends, hoping his secret location wouldn't be thrown right onto the table. Rasa and his partner-in-crime, Lima, exchanged cheeky grins-but promised to keep Glitch behind closed doors. They knew just how upset Hi-Def's protege was. After all, Rasa was there when Glitch turned tail from the Bellagio._

_They knew. They knew about MacCoy, about the Princess, all about their past and everything in between. And, proven by their hi-tech gadgets and cool outfits, they definitely knew a helluva lot more. And Headquarters was definitely a bad-ass place, filled with enough gadgets to make the FBI turn green with pissy envy. Hi-Def's Junior wouldn't have been surprised if Professor Xavier strolled through the halls, sitting comfortably in his wheelchair. But at the moment, Glitch chose not to focus on DCI coolness. The only thing he could focus on was his pillow, which he had his nose buried in._

_Strange. Rasa and Lima were with Dance Central Intelligence, yet neither of them were going to rat on their stow-away. They weren't even going to rat on him to their Princess, who must've been in a tizzy over his missing servant boy._

_It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Nothing would ever matter again._


	7. Chapter 7

*Fandom: Dance Central 3 *Glitch/Mo/MacCoy. WARNING: MALE/MALE RELATIONSHIPS ARE FEATURED. IF YOU ARE ALLERGIC TO MALE/MALE RELATIONSHIPS, AND/OR CANNOT STOMACH SEEING GLITCH WITH ANYONE OTHER THAN GIRL OCS, DO NOT READ THIS. DO NOT READ.

*Fun Notes: Why do I refer to Mo as 'Princess'? One: I'm a maniacal Mo fangirl. Two: This Mo cheerleader had one of his biggest fans, some artist in Barcelona, draw a really beautiful picture of Mo during the DC2 season, and wrote a poem calling him 'Princess'. Plus, I have his personality match that of a Princess.

*The final half of this chapter was inspired by the Deep Shadows/Hunger Games trailer. I listened to the audio while writing it. I'm such a nerd.

*Glitch's personality was inspired by Merida from Pixar's 'Brave'.

*Recap: Glitch tells of his life with Mo, before and after Dance Central 2. Mo suffers from a lot of hardships, but Glitch never leaves his side-until a devastating turn of events tears Hi-Def apart.

_'Y' ain't gonna rat on me, right?' he asked his new friends, hoping his secret location wouldn't be thrown right onto the table. Rasa and his partner-in-crime, Lima, exchanged cheeky grins-but promised to keep Glitch behind closed doors. They knew just how upset Hi-Def's protege was. After all, Rasa was there when Glitch turned tail from the Bellagio._

_They knew. They knew about MacCoy, about the Princess, all about their past and everything in between. And, proven by their hi-tech gadgets and cool outfits, they definitely knew a helluva lot more. And Headquarters was definitely a bad-ass place, filled with enough gadgets to make the FBI turn green with pissy envy. Hi-Def's Junior wouldn't have been surprised if Professor Xavier strolled through the halls, sitting comfortably in his wheelchair. But at the moment, Glitch chose not to focus on DCI coolness. The only thing he could focus on was his pillow, which he had his nose buried in._

_Strange. Rasa and Lima were with Dance Central Intelligence, yet neither of them were going to rat on their stow-away. They weren't even going to rat on him to their Princess, who must've been in a tizzy over his missing servant boy._

_It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Nothing would ever matter again._

* * *

I learned all about their world, and how it was much different from mine.

Surrounded by first class, grade A tech shit, I thought I had ended up in some 'Men in Black' flick. Rasa and Lima's headquarters musta been made a billion years ahead o' my time, cuz they've got th' kind of gadgets every geek would love t' marry.

If I had been drownin' in a lake o' my own misery, I would've married th' headquarters myself. Especially since Lima and Rasa had no beef wit' me. It only took a coupla minutes fer me t' become a part o' their family. Somethin' I kinda needed, considering my own family threw me out with yesterday's garbage-and I left my second family behind.

I left him behind, with th' guy he's really meant t' end up with.

So, fer three whole days, I forgot all about those beautiful amber moons. Forgot all about that cat's voice, him touchin' me, 'n 'im puttin' his hands all over that punk ass bitch Coy. Even though I felt as if a Keyblade had been buried, deep inside o' me, I left it all behind. Tried t' sleep without thinkin' about 'im 'n 'is smile.

But none o' my tricks worked. Tossed 'em all down th' drain, once th' fourth day rolled around.

Why?

Cuz I got sick 'n tired of runnin' away.

Sure, on any normal day, I coulda spent th' rest o' my life livin' in Rasa and Lima's cool digs, but it ain't like that. I'm holed up, sitting in a corner away from th' rest o' th' world, 'n it ain't right 'cuz I left so much behind.

Yeah, its great t' have friends willin' t' hide me, but...I'm not gonna take this shit lyin' down any more. If I'm gonna be such a nerd o'er shit like Kingdom Hearts 'n Final Fantasy, I gotta take matters into my own hands. I gotta make things right.

I gotta take back what's mine.

What am I gettin' at? I ain't leave Coy alone with Mo. That's what I'm gettin' at. Coy had his chance with Momo 'n blew it. I'll be damned before I leave Momo alone with the sorry-ass shitwipe. I love th' Princess far more than that asswipe ever could, in a thousand lifetimes. So I ain't sittin' still no more. I ain't hidin' from nothin' any more. Sides, Momo's worried 'bout me. I know he is. All worried about me 'n shit, 'n here I am, sittin' pretty inside o' th' Men in Black headquarters.

Time fer me t' go back 'n face th' music.

* * *

_Ready and willing to face the music, Glitch withdrew from his temporary bedroom._

_The DCI Headquarters didn't suffer from a shortage of rooms, including bedrooms. So there weren't any issues housing its new guest, the Junior of Hi-Def._

_There also weren't any issues when it came to fresh, clean clothes. Rasa and Lima didn't want their new friend to waddle around in remnants of a particularly painful, heart-breaking day, so with DCI's magic, they provided him with whatever outfit he wanted. Dance Central's version of the Men in Black had all kinds of doo-hickeys, each one equipped with an amazing power-and Glitch used a particularly cool, handy gadget to change outfits._

_On the dawn of the fourth day, the young breakdancer emerged as a Keyblade master. Mo's Junior had chosen Sora's outfit from Kingdom Hearts II, in celebration of his decision to honor said Keyblade hero. With his decision to rescue his Kairi from the depths of evil, sitting clear on his lips, Glitch bravely stormed into DCI's main hub-only to find friends lost in thought. Meanwhile, the hub's window to the outside world displayed troubling news, from the NBC Network._

_The sixteen year old dancer's eyes absorbed the images. The atmosphere was tense, heavy, and Glitch quickly discovered why. The NBC Network was speaking of the Dance Central crews; the worried, tear-stained faces of Bodie, Aubrey, Angel and the others struck the screen. At first, Glitch assumed the news cast just concerned his absence, but another minute of news reports revealed otherwise._

_"Dr. Malcolm Tan has assumed control over all aspects of the Dance Central 3 season, forcing all competitors and fans into a corner. Two days following Glitch's disappearance, the tyrant made his intentions for world domination known, by threatening the remaining member of Hi-Def: the Dance Central Princess, Mo Alomar._

_The Princess' freedom is in danger, thanks to a challenge Tan presented on that fateful day. The nature of the challenge is not yet known, and will be revealed in several hours time, but if Hi-Def's remaining member loses the challenge, the world will be forced to watch as the unthinkable happens!"_

_Glitch, standing in between Lima and Rasa, presented a question. The young breaker wasn't the least bit thrilled with his latest discovery, judging by the harsh tone of his voice, and the flames within his eyes. "You guys knew about this, didn't you?"_

_Lima grinned at the younger dancer. While the news was upsetting, it wasn't impossible to dismiss the overwhelming affection one felt towards Glitch. "We most certainly did. We know everything there is to know about everything."_

_Rasa replied next. "We just wanted t' see what you'd do about it. You did, after all, say you wanted Mo to fuck off two days ago."_

_Glitch took one look at an image of the Princess, who was on-screen in his legendary Street style, face wreathed in torment. He then looked away as if he had been stabbed. "Ya gotta get me back," the young Korean urged, eyes darting between Lima and Rasa._

_"I gotta get back t' Vegas!"_

_"I take it you don't want Mo to fuck off with his boy toy," Lima snickered, nudging her friend in the ribs. And Glitch shook his head vehemently, eyes flashing with a lion's might._

_"I don't give a shit about Coy or any other punk that wants ta fuck around! I gotta get in there 'n take care o' Momo! 'S time fer me t' stop runnin' 'n do what's right!"_

_"Good kid," Rasa said admiringly, giving Glitch a wink. He then turned a set of concerned, pensive eyes to his partner-in-crime._

_"If we go by helicopter, they'll see us."_

_The other half of his heart shook her head. "Can't matter now. The Princess is in danger. Haven't you been paying attention? Tan's about t' make his challenge known in a few hours!"_

_Rasa was persistent. "If we're seen, we'll be caught like mice in a mousetrap. And Glitch will be with us. We can't risking losing him!"_

_"Didn't 'cha hear what I said? I said I don't give a flyin' fuck about who wants ta roll! Not anymore! I gotta get back t' Momo!"_

_"You heard the man," Lima grinned, patting Rasa on the back. "We're takin' the first flight outta here. And t' make ya feel better, we'll suit up. Glitch, take that darling green streak out of your hair. Add a hoodie to your get up, too."_

_Glitch thought it was impossible to remain underwater for three hours, but apparently it could be done because he was forced underwater, for what seemed like a thousand years._

_As if they were on set for a blockbuster, they were treated to a relentless thunderstorm. The heavens, quivering in fear over their Princess, unleashed torrents of rain-interfering with an aircraft's flight. However, with Lima's unparalleled piloting skills, one of the DCI's many helicopters was capable of steering through even the harshest of storms._

_With vigilant eyes and racing hearts, the three dancers soared through thunderous skies. Las Vegas seemed to come into view within a matter of minutes, even though time was a cruel mistress._

_Fear pierced the city's cold, rain-soaked atmosphere. Tension was so heavy, the air was unfit for human consumption. Millions were awaiting the future with bated breath, hands over their hearts and eyes glued to the Venetian's showroom. News casters from all over the globe were aglow with a mixture of emotions: excitement and anxiety. Dance Central fansites were exploding from the apprehension of fans everywhere._

_Rain quickened its pace, closely followed by hail. Thunder rattled an already-battered world, while lightning pierced millions of frightened hearts. Lima and Rasa agreed to drop their cloaked friend over the Venetian, wanting him to dart into the resort as quickly as possible. Bearing no fear about plummeting out of a helicopter, the hoodie-wearing Glitch climbed down the rope and landed onto the rain-soaked earth._

_The young breakdancer instantly melted in an ocean of apprehensive, restless hearts. The Venetian had become a hotbed of raging emotion, and seas of restless mortals had built up outside of it. Especially since Dr. Tan saw fit to install holographic, airborne monitors, for all the world to see._

_Every monitor displayed the same images-the Venetian Concert grounds, thousands of nervous Dance Central fans, and the DC squadron. Bodie, Emilia and the others were bravely standing in front of Mo, who had lost all desire to dance-let alone live. Dr. Malcolm Tan was a holographic image hovering around the increasingly anxious squadron, but a slew of his Cypher robots were present-and willing to beat any opposition into submission._

_"Ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages, I welcome you to our season's most exciting dance-off!"_

_Audiences all over the world made their hatred known. "Now, as you know," Dr. Tan went on, purring over the sight of distressed souls._

_"I am a fan of the unpredictable. I am a fan of excitement. Danger. Suspense. And as such, I've backed the devastatingly beautiful Mo Alomar into the proverbial corner. But have no fear-I'm not keeping all of this fun to myself. I'm going to share my joy with all of you, my darling children! And so, as promised, I shall give you the details of our rather exhilarating dance-off!"_

_Bodie exchanged a firm, anxious glance with Emilia, who then exchanged one with Angel. Taye exchanged one with Lil T, and violently drew breath, all the while gripping her niece's hand. In the very back of the squadron-_

_Mo did absolutely nothing._

_"I'm sending my most talented dancer to grace our Princess' eyes. Should be quite a lovely, exciting meeting, don't you think? But you aren't in for a tea party, my friends. A battle unlike any you have ever seen will take place, right here in this beautiful, vibrant city-and if our darling Princess loses the dance-off, well...I end up with the most beautiful prize imaginable."_

_"What's that?" Bodie snarled, and Dr. Tan grinned. Very much like a child with a brand new toy._

_"Why, Mo, of course!"_

_"Over my dead body, you son of a bitch!"_

_Emilia's roar set off a wrestling match between Tan's Cypher team and the DC squadron. Pitting every bit of strength against Tan's creations, Emilia and the other members of Mo's court fought to protect their friend-_

_-while their friend continued to do absolutely nothing._

_Millions of voices pierced the air, but not a single word was heard. Cyphers knocked Angel to the ground, Bodie rushed to his defense, Lil T batted two Cyphers off of the mute Mo, and-_

_"Wait!"_

_Every heart crashed to a stop. The Cyphers stopped their assault against the dancers. All eyes, including the eyes of a once-lifeless Princess, flew onto a newcomer-the one responsible for the interruption. He stood alone, hands balled into fists and head cloaked by a black hoodie._

_Not a single reporter found the breath to announce the latest development. All hearts and eyes were locked on the lone figure, who had plunged in between clouds of rattled hearts, to pave his way into the Venetian Concert grounds. Lil T's heart jumped at the sight of a Kingdom Hearts outfit, but the hoodie made it impossible for her to confirm her suspicion. Besides, there was a strange, powerful light about the lone wolf-_

_And Glitch fell off the face of the earth._

_Tan was thoroughly amused with the intrusion. He rubbed at his chin in silence, then broke the excruciating void with laughter. "Interesting," the doctor purred, eyes beaming with rising euphoria._

_"My dear friends, it looks as if we have company! My dear boy, have you come to see me crush the Princess' spirit?"_

_"No. I've come t' make you wriggle like a worm on a hook!"_

_Gasps split through the Venetian's audience, and audiences across the globe. Amused by the lone wolf's fire, Dr. Tan burst into even more laughter._

_"Is that so, my child?"_

_"Damn right. 'n I'm changin' th' motha-fuckin' gameplay!"_

_Even more gasps split into the air. Aubrey gripped Angel's chest, peering into the brunette's eyes with a kitten's confusion. Taye brought an increasingly excited Lil T into her arms, Emilia wrapped her arms around an alarmed, increasingly anxious Mo-_

_"Well, well, well. My friends, it looks as if we've got a change in game plans! My new friend wants to make amendments to my plans. But first things first, young man. You have yet to reveal who you are."_

_The world held its breathe while the young wolf removed his hoodie with one hand, and pressed a button on his chest with the other. In a swift moment, a familiar figure was revealed-_

_Glitch, in his original Hi-Def uniform. Green streak, scarf and all._

_"Fascinating. It looks as if you've come back from the dead, my child, and all to defend your darling Senior!"_

_Instinctively, Mo made an attempt to bolt towards Glitch-but was stopped by two unfamiliar figures. "Hold on, Your Highness," one of those figures said, bearing the warmest eyes. The Alomar struggled within his grip, focused on Glitch and Glitch only, but-_

_"Cool your jets. This is something he has to do."_

_"Who in th' fuck are you?" an enraged, increasingly alarmed Taye asked, voicing a question all of her friends had. But the man named Rasa threw her a comforting, serene wink._

_"I'm one o' th' Men in Black. Now pay close attention, Tigress."_

_"Now," Tan was saying. "What exactly is it you wish for, Glitch?"_

_"I'm takin' Mo's place! 'n if I lose, ya get me instead!"_

_Millions of cries pierced the cold, rain-soaked air, but the only cry Glitch heard was Mo's-and it was the cry of a heartbroken, mortally wounded animal. Rasa and Lima weren't the ones preventing Mo from reaching Glitch, at that point. The Cyphers blocked the Princess and all others from reaching Glitch, who had the nerve to stand against their master. "Yer lackey's takin' me on," the young wolf snarled, eyes firmly rooted on Tan._

_"Ya get me, old man? If I lose against yer guy, I'm takin' Momo's spot!"_

_"I'm afraid you aren't, little brother."_

_Air was ripped from the lungs of many. Once again, time and life skidded to a violent stop. Along with the eyes of many, Glitch's eyes were rooted to the ice-laden air-where another figure was making its descent. Using one of Tan's many inventions, the newcomer was making its way from the unknown._

_Jaws dropped beyond the earth's core, once the figure landed on Venetian grounds. It was a young man, no older than twenty, and equipped with a head of spiky black hair. Fierce, passionate green eyes, a familiar facial structure-_

_Lil T tugged on her aunt's sleeve. "Oh my gawd! That punk ass kid looks just like-"_

_Dr. Tan gave the world a cheeky wink. "What, your friend Glitch? Well, allow me to explain why. My right-hand man is none other than Glitch's brother-or should I say, Saeng's brother!"_

_Glitch's jaw dropped a thousand miles. And raindrops pricked his eyes, each one laden with vicious poison._

_"Dazzling development, isn't it? While you've been romping around with the lovely Mo, I've been taking care of your one and only brother. And you thought you didn't have any family. You poor thing."_

_The younger wolf balled his hands into the tightest fists, eyes rooted to the ground._

_"Everyone, I'd like to introduce Sen! Your darling Glitch's older sibling! Agile, unbelievably beautiful and clever, he is the perfect one to represent my grand empire. Don't you all agree?"_

_Audiences everywhere did anything but agree._

_"Awww, what's wrong, Saeng? I thought you'd be happy about seeing your brother, after all this time!"_

_"Never mind," Glitch, version 2, said without a shred of emotion. "My joy will come from crushing him-and then stealing the most precious jewel right out of his life."_

_"Didn't hear you, little brother."_

_"I said fuck off! Ain't nobody touchin' Mo! I don't give a fuck who you are! I sure as Hell don't give a damn about some punk ass brother of mine, paradin' around wit' th' wrong team!"_

_Anxiety joined hands with rapture, leaving the restless hearts of many. While tears continued to scorch the younger wolf's eyes, he continued to stand against the older version of himself-his twin brother. His only brother._

_The family he once believed to be lost._

_"C'mooooooon, bring it! I ain't backin' down!"_

_Glitch failed miserably at ignoring Mo's pleas. Pleas for his Junior to back down, to return the arrangement to its original state. But while the young wolf heard every last one of his Princess' cries, he chose not to follow any of Mo's orders. "Gimme everythin' ya got," Hi-Def's Junior pressed on, ignoring the excruciating urge to wrap Mo in an embrace._

_"All right then," Tan sang, once again rubbing at his chin. "but keep in mind-if you lose, we will take your Momo into custody. However, you'll regain everything you once believed t' be lost. We'll clue you in on everything you need to know, Glitch. Your family, your amazingly beautiful brother-everything you've been searching for will come to light. It'll practically fall right into your adorable little hands."_

_They all knew. Mo knew. Mo knew how much Glitch ached for the missing pieces of his past. He knew how much Glitch wanted to learn about himself, about where he came from and his culture. His people. His family. He knew and wouldn't have cared if Glitch dropped everything. Wanted Glitch to drop everything, so he'd lose by default and gain everything he desperately missed. Wanted-_

_-the impossible to happen._

_"I ain't losin' to you or anybody else! Certainly not t' some sorry ass excuse of a brother!"_

_"This is some shit right outta Star Wars," Taye said, drowning in a mixture of awe, excitement and horror. Meanwhile, not too far away, Emilia buried Mo's head in her chest._

_It didn't take long for rain to soak it._


	8. Chapter 8

*Fandom: Dance Central 3 *Glitch/Mo/MacCoy. WARNING: MALE/MALE RELATIONSHIPS ARE FEATURED. IF YOU ARE ALLERGIC TO MALE/MALE RELATIONSHIPS, AND/OR CANNOT STOMACH SEEING GLITCH WITH ANYONE OTHER THAN GIRL OCS, DO NOT READ THIS. DO NOT READ.

*Fun Notes: Why do I refer to Mo as 'Princess'? One: I'm a maniacal Mo fangirl. Two: This Mo cheerleader had one of his biggest fans, some artist in Barcelona, draw a really beautiful picture of Mo during the DC2 season, and wrote a poem calling him 'Princess'. Plus, I have his personality match that of a Princess.

-Dubstep: Hardcore Trance/Electronica/Techno.

*Recap: Glitch and Mo shared the perfect love story-until Mo does something to break Glitch's heart. Recovering from the painful betrayal, the Hi-Def Junior vows to take back his true love-at any cost.

_"Dr. Malcolm Tan has assumed control over all aspects of the Dance Central 3 season, forcing all competitors and fans into a corner. Two days following Glitch's disappearance, the tyrant made his intentions for world domination known, by threatening the remaining member of Hi-Def: the Dance Central Princess, Mo Alomar._

_The Princess' freedom is in danger, thanks to a challenge Tan presented on that fateful day. The nature of the challenge is not yet known, and will be revealed in several hours time, but if Hi-Def's remaining member loses the challenge, the world will be forced to watch as the unthinkable happens!"_

_Glitch, standing in between Lima and Rasa, presented a question. The young breaker wasn't the least bit thrilled with his latest discovery, judging by the harsh tone of his voice, and the flames within his eyes. "You guys knew about this, didn't you?"_

_"If we go by helicopter, they'll see us."_

_The other half of his heart shook her head. "Can't matter now. The Princess is in danger. Haven't you been paying attention? Tan's about t' make his challenge known in a few hours!"_

_Rasa was persistent. "If we're seen, we'll be caught like mice in a mousetrap. And Glitch will be with us. We can't risking losing him!"_

_"Didn't 'cha hear what I said? I said I don't give a flyin' fuck about who wants ta roll! Not anymore! I gotta get back t' Momo!"_

_"Awww, what's wrong, Saeng? I thought you'd be happy about seeing your brother, after all this time!"_

_"Never mind," Glitch, version 2, said without a shred of emotion. "My joy will come from crushing him-and then stealing the most precious jewel right out of his life."_

_"Didn't hear you, little brother."_

_"I said fuck off! Ain't nobody touchin' Mo! I don't give a fuck who you are! I sure as Hell don't give a damn about some punk ass brother of mine, paradin' around wit' th' wrong team!"_

* * *

The Eighth Course

_It all happened so fast._

_Barely taking the time to put a parachute on, Glitch dove out of the proverbial airplane and into a tornado._

_He had actually jumped out of the DCI's helicopter, but there was still the maddening sensation of rushing into the unknown. The rush of adrenaline that came, whenever the unexpected jumped of the corner._

_Hi-Def's Junior reflected on a raging combination of anxiety, excitement and anger, stewing in the whirlwind he collided with. There was no way he could've known about his brother, let alone the details behind Dr. Tan's threats against Mo, but he dove deeper into the unknown without a single regret. Uncharted terrain infused no fear into the young heart; he was only afraid because of what he was doing to Mo. Afraid of what he had put the Princess through, and afraid of the pain Mo was still in._

_Every thread of his being ached with a feverish desire to see Mo. Instead of allowing himself to break down, though, he directed all of that ferocious energy into a desire to succeed. The world would soon be watching as he battled his brother-and, of course, Dr. Malcolm Tan. The man responsible for the world's darkest thunderstorm. Speaking of thunderstorms-_

_The heavens must've been aware of the day's events._

_What kind of battle had he thrown himself in? Tan's beloved BERNICE selected a marathon pack from Tan's gallery. Each marathon pack was filled with the most difficult tunes to groove to, featuring different genres. The selected marathon pack was the Dubstep Pack, a catalog of the quickest, roughest beats. And for a total of one hour, both Glitch and Sen would be squaring off in the Venetian._

_As fierce as the Dubstep genre was, the duel wasn't going to be a non-stop competition. There would be two rounds, separated by a five minute pit stop. But for Glitch, there wouldn't be any rest. He couldn't even sit still inside his chosen prep room._

_While both competitors stewed inside of their selected rooms, behind their battlefield, the world drowned itself in buzz. Twitter, Facebook and Dance Central fan sites were flooded with news on not only Glitch's safe return, but his decision to defend Princess Alomar against Tan Enterprises. Many DC fans were calling Glitch 'Glitch the Brave', and 'Sir Glitch the Brave'._

_No one had taken a shine to Saeng, which was apparently his 'real' name._

_The young Korean considered himself lucky. For far too long, he lived a life without love. In the blink of an eye, he was enveloped in so much love, he was surprised he could remain afloat._

_Already determined to protect love's sacred light, he sat alone in his prep room. Eyes shut, and body in a meditative position, he unwittingly took a page from Oblio's book. His meditation was only broken by the clamor of knocks and pleas-all of which came from his family. The other members of the DC squadron: Bodie, Emilia, Aubrey, Taye, Angel and Lil T. Even MacCoy, who had gotten the festivities off to a fierce start, arrived on Glitch's doorstep._

_As soon as Glitch opened the door, he was enveloped in a tsunami of affection. A tearful Emilia instantly swept him into her arms, Lil T dubbed him 'Glitch the Coolest Cat', and even MacCoy threw in a kind word or two. Definitely unexpected, considering Mo's Junior had loathed the blue-eyed blonde with an unparalleled passion, at one point. But when Coy put out a hand, as a request for a handshake, Glitch dismissed his fierce loathing of MacCoy by doing the unexpected: hugging him._

_"Even though we're after th' same guy, I ain't got no beef against ya anymore. Yer small beans compared t' my sorry-ass brother."_

_Visibly moved, Mo's first love accepted Glitch's hug._

_The young breakdancer thought Coy was going to be the toughest icing on the cake. He thought having the squadron end up on his doorstep, and being smothered in affectionate reverance, would've been the end of a roller coaster ride._

_But the perfect verse to his tight beat followed suit._

_And as soon as that verse brushed his ears, everything else was swept into silence._

_"G?"_

_The sixteen year old stiffened, once again coming out of his meditative pose. That voice belonged to none other than Mo-someone he hadn't heard in a billion years._

_Actually, the two of them had only been separated for four days. But as soon as Mo called out to him, from the other side of his door, Glitch realized just how long those days were. "Ain't gotta say nothin'," the Alomar cooed, split into two halves but wanting his other half to remain calm. With a feverish, white-hot ache, the Princess yearned to see his prodigy. But Glitch opening the door would've been a complete and utter disaster._

_And they both knew it._

_"Ain't gotta open th' door, either. I jus'...jus' wanna let ya know...G, I'm...whatever happens, I'm...I'm proud o' ya."_

_Silence._

_"Jus' remember what we're all about, baby. Spirit, persistence 'n guts. Jus'...remember all o' that, 'n how much I-"_

_Mo took a deep breath, then laid his head against the side of the door._

_"Don't worry 'bout me, baby. Ya ain't got to. Cuz...no matter what...I...I lo-"_

_A soft sigh melted into Glitch's ears._

_"I'm glad ya came back t' me."_

_Hi-Def's Junior listened as a sniffing, tearful Mo began to walk away. But unable to ignore searing, white-hot pangs, the sixteen year old breakdancer laid a hand on the doorknob and-_

_"Mo!"_

_Breathless, the Alomar whirled around. Amber eyes collided with warm green eyes. No longer separated by emotion, memories or distance, two hearts enveloped each other. While yearning for the warmth of his other half's arms, Glitch kept up a brave face-and even mustered the strength to smile. After a moment, he made the Hi-Def victory sign: two fingers formed into a V._

_The urge to close their gap was such a strong one, it had developed into a physically dehabilitating ache for Mo. Somehow, though, the Hi-Def Princess refrained from encasing Glitch in an eternal embrace. Instead, he put up his crew's victory sign._

_Struggling to keep up a smile, the one with amber eyes then resumed his departure. Strong, kind green eyes watched as Mo vanished into the Venetian's cold, tense territory. The young breaker then returned to his prep room, shutting the door behind him._

_Twenty minutes to showdown._

_Glitch, otherwise known as Saeng, was much older than sixteen. The number just failed to reflect that._


	9. Chapter 9

*Fandom: Dance Central 3 *Pairing: MoGlitch, (minor) MoCoy. WARNING: IF YOU'RE ALLERGIC TO MALE/MALE ROMANCE, AND/OR CAN'T STOMACH EITHER PAIRING, DO NOT READ THIS. THANK YOU.  
*Strong points of inspiration: So You Think You Can Dance television show, Fatboy Slim's 'Right Here, Right Now', The Hunger Games *Pardon me if the technicalities of a certain something are off.

*Sen: Glitch's older brother. 20 yrs of age. Short, spiky black hair and fierce, merciless green eyes.

Writing this has made me fall in love with MoGlitch all over again.

Recap:  
-Glitch, the youngest member of Hi-Def, takes a brave stand in Mo Alomar's honor-after recovering from a painful betrayal.

_The heavens must've been aware of the day's events._

_What kind of battle had he thrown himself in? Tan's beloved BERNICE selected a marathon pack from Tan's gallery. Each marathon pack was filled with the most difficult tunes to groove to, featuring different genres. The selected marathon pack was the Dubstep Pack, a catalog of the quickest, roughest beats. And for a total of one hour, both Glitch and Sen would be squaring off in the Venetian._

_As soon as Glitch opened the door, he was enveloped in a tsunami of affection. A tearful Emilia instantly swept him into her arms, Lil T dubbed him 'Glitch the Coolest Cat', and even MacCoy threw in a kind word or two. Definitely unexpected, considering Mo's Junior had loathed the blue-eyed blonde with an unparalleled passion, at one point. But when Coy put out a hand, as a request for a handshake, Glitch dismissed his fierce loathing of MacCoy by doing the unexpected: hugging him._

_"Even though we're after th' same guy, I ain't got no beef against ya anymore. Yer small beans compared t' my sorry-ass brother."_

_Visibly moved, Mo's first love accepted Glitch's hug._

_Mo took a deep breath, then laid his head against the side of the door._

_"Don't worry 'bout me, baby. Ya ain't got to. Cuz...no matter what...I...I lo-"_

_A soft sigh melted into Glitch's ears._

_"I'm glad ya came back t' me."_

* * *

The Ninth Course

_"I've never been this nervous, and I'm not even the one performing!"_

_Keeping an increasingly restless Emilia close, Bodie was the one to speak those words. However, those words didn't just belong to the Parker. The world was on pins and needles, unable to breathe as it approached an increasingly cloudy future._

_Time wasn't on anyone's side, casting hearts into a destructive whirlpool of emotion. Not too long ago, everyone feared they'd never see Glitch again-then, suddenly, a gust of wind swept him into the Venetian. He was a bolt of lightning, brightening a battered world with rebellious courage. The young, lone wolf stood against not only Dr. Malcolm Tan, but against his older brother. A piece of his heart he never knew he had. Time certainly wasn't on anyone's side, because it had the world on its feet, dancing in a sea of glass shards. Dying, unable to tolerate the aftermath of the Iron Dubstep Marathon._

_Dr. Tan's Cyphers hovered around not only the Venetian's audience, but around the Dance Central squadron as well. If anyone, including the Princess Alomar, saw fit to cross the line, Tan would make sure there would be Hell to pay. Perhaps even call off the competition, and declare Glitch the default loser. Keeping that in mind, the Princess' court silently protected their Momo with racing hearts, caught in between a rock and a hard place. Visibly moved by Glitch's bravery, the squadron found it difficult to suppress the drive to help-but they didn't exactly know how._

_But endangering Mo definitely wasn't an option._

_Mo, on the other hand, wasn't the least bit worried about himself. Dr. Tan and Glitch's older brother had their sights set on him, but it wouldn't have mattered if they threatened to kill him after the match. He'd definitely prefer death to letting either one of them claim him. So sure, he would be Tan's prize if his Junior lost the match, but-_

_All that mattered was the intolerable urge to sweep Glitch into his arms._

_It was only a second ago when Glitch caught him in their Bellagio suite, hitting the sheets with his first love. The young breakdancer vanished in a torrent of tearful wrath, leaving Mo behind to be swept underneath a tidal wave. But then the Junior reappeared, right there in the Venetian._

_To defend him, and everything they shared._

_Mo was ready to sacrifice anything and everything, just for a moment in Glitch's arms. Unfortunately, encasing his protege in an embrace would've led directly to failure-they both knew it. Why?_

_Because they would've been unwilling to let each other go._

_Sen drove knives deeper into Mo's racing heart. The young breakdancer fell off the face of the Earth for four, excruciating days, then suddenly reappeared before the world's eyes. As if the situation wasn't already stressful enough, Glitch was squaring off against his brother. In a competition that would press even the greatest of dancers to the limit._

_Time was definitely not on anyone's side._

_"Ladies and gentlemen, never before has anything happened like this in Dance Central history! Our brave, bright young Glitch, who vanished not too long ago has not only returned, but is going up against his bbrother/b in a brave attempt to defend the Princess Alomar!"_

_"Its standing room only inside of Las Vegas' Venetian, and here's why. Recent developments in the Dance Central universe have been out of this world. In just a few minutes, two competitors are going to square off in an hour-long Dubstep duel, which has been aptly named the Iron Dubstep Marathon!"_

_Journalists and fans alike were on the edge of their seats. It was excruciating, waiting for time to fall off the Prep Clock, but when Prep time finally came to an end, no one could make a choice between excitement or anxiety. Time crashed to a stop once both contestants reappeared, rushing onto the battlefield with eyes ablaze. Sen was met with a mixture of excitement and white-hot rage; Glitch's return to the dancefloor was met with tsunamis of support. Fond memories of Glitch losing his first Solo came to the surface, compelling everyone to reflect on how much their young stallion had grown._

_Not too far from the battlefield, Mo and the others had their eyes rooted to the center of tension. Desperately trying to keep himself from looking for Mo, Glitch kept his vibrant green eyes rooted on Sen. BERNICE re-introduced them to the details behind the Iron Dubstep Marathon, while the world continued to drown in a torrent of immeasurable suspense; both dancers would dance to hardcore tunes for a total of an hour, with a five minute break in between two rounds. If either dancer needed water, all they had to do was give the signal to their assigned Cypher, and a water bottle would be thrown their way. If Glitch lost, for any reason, Tan would be awarded permanent custody of the Princess Alomar._

_To that, Glitch gave a brilliant 'fuck off'._

_"Three...two...one and they're OFF!"_

_The Iron Dubstep Marathon got off to an explosive start. It became clear that Glitch and Sen were on equal grounds, despite the gap in ages. Which only made the duel even harder to endure, because that left the conclusion up to two things: stamina and the ability to steer around the opponent's strong techniques._

_Whenever Sen pulled off a dynamite move, Glitch responded with an equally explosive magic trick of his own. While the fast-paced tunes erupted over the sound system, the present news reporters spoke as if they were on a race track, watching a prolonged Kentucky Derby. Many audience members were compelled to remain silent, suffocated by the tension, while others were on their feet, cheering at the top of their lungs. Determined to cheer for their favorite, until their lungs and throat were raw._

_The two were on equal grounds. Many were worried about Hi-Def's brave stallion because of Sen's age and nature. Not only was the other Glitch apparently devious, and devoid of tender emotion, but he was older-which meant he had a lot of time to learn from his diabolical guardian, Tan. But Glitch kept their worries to a simmer, pulling off moves he had never before performed in front of the world's eyes. While Sen's style was formulaic and colorless, Glitch's style was far more passionate. The elegance of a legendary swordsman clashed with a samurai's fiery, unbreakable passion in every one of the Junior's moves._

_As time went on, more people were encouraged to stand up and cheer. The Dubstep tunes were back-to-back, relentless and dynamic. But once the Trumpdisco version of 'Right Here, Right Now' began, a great cloud of people stood, and began to cheer. The competition had reached its twenty minute mark, but Glitch showed no signs of giving up. "I've never seen anything so amazing," a breathless Miss Aubrey declared, not caring about Angel's hands on her shoulders. Like the others, she was initially restless, but as the duel drew on, Glitch's skills soothed her nerves._

_"This is...I don't even know what this is. I do know one thing, though. Our little Glitch is all grown up."_

_"Funny thing is," an equally happy, relieved Emilia added, smiling at her friend. "He grew up so much in a matter of days. What a week this has been, huh?"_

_While a slack-jawed, dewy-eyed Lil T silently vowed to become just as cool as her new hero, the others reflected on just how much their Glitch had grown-in a matter of seconds, pretty much. Even Mo, who had rightfully been restless almost to the point of paranoia, found himself smiling. It was impossible to suppress pride over his Junior, someone he discovered sitting on the Santa Monica Pier. Wrapped up in a crummy, two-cent blanket. Taking a break from dancing for his supper._

_Not only that, but it was undeniably awesome, having the love of his life defend him so passionately._

_Mo's bubbly pride and affection quickly became white-hot, searing adoration. The Iron Dubstep Marathon actually turned into something exciting for the Hi-Def Senior. It was amazing, seeing his protege work it like nobody's business, right there on the dancefloor. Holding his own against his brother, whom he easily could've surrendered to._

_A smiling Mo reflected on how awesome and downright sexy the duel was, until it became clear that something was wrong._

_"Something's amiss, ladies and gentlemen, something is definitely amiss! Glitch appears to be hurt!"_

_Every last drop of excitement was swept away by a tsunami of anxiety. All audiences were forced into a pit of raging torment; Glitch was clutching his throat, and was panting violently. Breathing appeared to be an excruciating struggle for the young Junior. Mo returned to the state of paranoia, wanting nothing more than to help the other half of his heart, too many Cyphers prevented any of them from rushing out to their Glitch-no one knew what was going on, what had gone wrong-_

_To the gasps of an increasingly horrified audience, Hi-Def's lightning bolt fell to his knees. The music came to an immediate stop, even though there were five minutes still left on the clock, for the first round. Violently coughing, panting, a visibly enraged Glitch clutched at his throat, the on-stage medical team rushed to his side-_

_-and Sen, standing alone, grinned._

_"What in th' fuck is goin' on NOW?" Taye cried above the melee, none too happy with the latest scene. Nurses were attending to the fallen competitor, Glitch couldn't stop coughing-a tearful Mo was trying so hard to reach his Junior, but there were too many belligerent Cyphers in the way-_

_-and in a single minute, the world got the answer it needed. "Oh my god," a nurse exclaimed, rising to her feet, hands clasped to her cheeks._

_"He's been poisoned!"_

_"I'm afraid I neglected that small detail of our competition," Sen purred, and one thing definitely became clear: Dr. Tan's right-hand man only showed emotion when someone else (Glitch for that particular case) was in pain. While the nurses, and the rest of the world conveyed rising anxiety, the older 'Glitch' went on to explain himself._

_"You see, little brother, your water wasn't just any plain water. You were treated to a dose of...something we all call cyanide."_

_And cyanide wasn't something to be taken lightly._

_"As many of you already know, that poison forces its victims into cardiac arrest, seizures...an awesome array of things. And then...well, the only epilogue is death."_

_And, at that particular word, resounding cries pierced the air. One particularly painful cry came from the Princess, who verbally vowed to rip off Sen's head, then roast the rest of his body. Sen acknowledged the enraged, tearful Princess' words with a chuckle, then continued._

_"The dosage I administered is powerful enough to kill you off in forty minutes, which gives you just enough time to carry out your initial wish of winning. I'm sure you're already feeling the effects. Its rippling through your body, isn't it? Who knows. You might keel over and die before our battle ends. And, as for a cure...I have just the thing."_

_Chuckling over the resonant gasps and wrathful cries, Sen whipped out a small vial. "It'll make you as good as new, in a heartbeat," he went on, adding an icy, sarcastic edge to the word 'heartbeat'._

_"I'll be more than happy to give it to you...as soon as you're declared the loser."_

_And that set off a new wave of immeasurable rage._

_"What is this? How can he be so cruel? He's torturing his brother!"_

_Emilia and the others were just as horrified as the wide-eyed, visibly pissed off Bodie._

_Every event was a clasp of lightning. Mo, vowing to help Glitch at the top of his lungs, pushed his way through Cyphers. Rasa and Lima tried to hold him back, but were unsure of how to let events unfold. MacCoy helped to beat off the violent robots from Tan's army, the world continue to show its increasing disgust and wrath towards Sen, and-_

_Glitch rose to his feet._

_"You fascinate me, baby brother," a grinning Sen said, tossing the antidote from hand to hand. Meanwhile, all of the nurses' attempts to attain another cure were halted by Tan's robot army-and were simultaneously halted by outside doctors. Someone in the near distance cried out 'that's my baby out there', and in response, Glitch smiled._

_Apparently, Emilia had taken on the role of his mother._

_"I'm surprised you're still able to stand."_

_His younger sibling muttered what must've been 'fuck you' in Korean, eyes engorged with immeasurable hatred. Pretending to be hurt, Sen reeled back, landing a hand over his heart._

_"Now, now. No need to be so mean. I'll give you the antidote if you back out, or end up falling flat. Not only will you be rid of the poison, but I'll still give you everything you've been searching for: the truth. Why our mother and father abandoned us. And of course, your name."_

_It was impossible to breathe. If Glitch threw in the towel, not only would his life be saved, but he'd learn about himself. About his family, and how he ended up in America, living on the Pier. But losing meant he'd lose something important. Something precious._

_Mo's freedom._

_Hands clasped over his heart, ignoring unbearable, nauseating pain, Glitch gave his response._

_"Sorry, bitch-ass, but I ain't 'bout givin' up. Don't care what happens t' me. My crew ain't about givin' up!"_

_"So. You're saying you'd willingly bdie/b to secure the Princess' freedom?"_

_Glitch's silence, and the look on his face, was a perfect response._

_"Noooo, baby! Don't go through with it! Y' can't! I'll be all right, G! Don't do this!"_

_"Look at what you've done," Sen purred, indicating a sobbing Mo with the wave of his hand. "You've made the Princess cry. Is this what you want, baby brother? Don't you want to dry his tears?"_

_"I will," Glitch snapped breathlessly, hands balled into the tightest fists. "after I'm done kickin' yer sorry ass into yesteryear! It's jus' like I said-I ain't lettin' ya take my Princess anywhere!"_

_That was the first time Glitch referred to Mo as 'Princess'._

_Cyphers continued to halt all attempts to attain an outside cyanide cure, journalists and fans were in tears, either cheering or weeping-_

_And Lil T couldn't stop thinking about how cool her friend was._

I wanna become just like you, G. You're the definition of awesome.


	10. Chapter 10

_*Recap:_

_"Three...two...one and they're OFF!"_

_The Iron Dubstep Marathon got off to an explosive start. It became clear that Glitch and Sen were on equal grounds, despite the gap in ages. Which only made the duel even harder to endure, because that left the conclusion up to two things: stamina and the ability to steer around the opponent's strong techniques._

_Whenever Sen pulled off a dynamite move, Glitch responded with an equally explosive magic trick of his own. While the fast-paced tunes erupted over the sound system, the present news reporters spoke as if they were on a race track, watching a prolonged Kentucky Derby. Many audience members were compelled to remain silent, suffocated by the tension, while others were on their feet, cheering at the top of their lungs. Determined to cheer for their favorite, until their lungs and throat were raw._

_A smiling Mo reflected on how awesome and downright sexy the duel was, until it became clear that something was wrong._

_"Something's amiss, ladies and gentlemen, something is definitely amiss! Glitch appears to be hurt!"_

_"You see, little brother, your water wasn't just any plain water. You were treated to a dose of...something we all call cyanide."_

_And cyanide wasn't something to be taken lightly._

_"As many of you already know, that poison forces its victims into cardiac arrest, seizures...an awesome array of things. And then...well, the only epilogue is death."_

* * *

The Tenth Course

* * *

_Life was once a quiet, soft blanket of gentle colors and innocent promises. But things changed, forcing people to confront the uncharted. Life transformed into something alien; something strange and hostile._

_The line between reality and fantasy was no more._

_For what felt like a million ages, the world felt as if it had lost Glitch. The young Junior had vanished after discovering his Senior in another's arms, vowing to leave the miracle that had broken his heart. But in no more than a few heartbeats, Hi-Def's Junior emerged from deafening silence. He returned from the unknown and rushed onto a battlefield, defending the Princess Alomar from Tan's eyes._

_Life had become a dream; a mosaic of emotions one could easily doubt, but also a mountain climb one had to endure. And it was a journey without a clear end._

_Brothers, after a life long separation, were joined together on the Venetian's dance floor. Broken histories, frustration, anger and passion collided, creating a melody the world would never forget. Glitch and his brother were on equal grounds, racing towards the finish line for the same prize: Mo. But their intentions were torn apart by vast differences; while Sen was nothing more than a predator, and Tan's messenger, Glitch wanted to ensure Mo's safety. He wanted the Princess, the only one he had ever loved, to remain free._

_Glitch was determined to secure Momo's freedom, at any cost. Even at the cost of his life._

_So Sen had poisoned him. Cyanide was flowing freely through his veins, shredding his insides. Back in his Prep Room, he could do nothing but loathe his own helplessness. He hated how his brother's foul play was affecting him, not because of a botched family reunion, but because of Mo. He had to last long enough to keep Mo safe. Despite the violent, bloody coughing, his burning lungs and piercing nausea, he had to keep strong focus on the duel's second half._

_He wouldn't accept doing otherwise._

_If he accepted defeat, he'd win the antidote from Sen. In addition to having his life saved, he would also learn more about his background. His mother, his father, and just who 'Saeng' was. But-_

_-accepting defeat would mean he'd be all right with surrendering Mo. And Glitch would've preferred the slowest, most painful death imaginable._

_Doctors and nurses were aflutter, desperate to find an alternate cure. But Tan and his Cyphers made sure no other cure could be found, invading the hospitals. Preventing all nurses from leaving the Venetian. No outside options were available. But while the rest of the world was increasingly horrified, 'Saeng' didn't care. In his eyes, he couldn't afford to care._

I'm gonna do this. I have to. There ain't no other way around this.

* * *

_The five minute rest period, thanks to Sen's 'courtesy', received a five minute extension. Which forced Glitch to plunge into the poison even deeper, off the dance floor. But the greatest, darkest pain brought about the brightest light. Rasa and Lima were treated to that light, speaking to their young friend for a few moments. Moved by their friend's spirit, but increasingly worried over his condition, the DCI agents returned to the squadron._

_Both of the agents' hearts went out to the team. Emilia had her head buried in Bodie's arms, frozen by horror and searing sadness. Bodie held onto her as if they were in danger of being swept out to sea. Miss Aubrey had her arms wrapped around Angel, sharing a combination of fear and anger. As for Mo-_

_He was gripping a toprocker's chest, feeling as if he were slowly being forced into a shredder._

_Once the agents reappeared, the Princess flew out of MacCoy's arms with a gasp. "What's up?" he asked breathlessly, eyes scorched by tears. He tugged on Lima's chest, eyes pleading for relief. He was very much like a heartbroken animal, yearning for the safety of his mate._

_But Lima shook her head, eyes filled a mother's tenderness. "He sent us back with messages," she said softly, gripping the Alomar's hands. She peered into his wide, tearful brown eyes, then looked to the other dancers._

_"Angel, Aubrey...T and Taye, Bodie and Emilia...he wants you all to know that...he loves you, very, very much. MacCoy, he...he said that...if he doesn't come out of this, he wants you to take better care of his Princess."_

_"As for you, Your Highness," Rasa jumped in, none too comfortable with the fresh flow of tears. "He wants you to know he's sorry. Sorry for making you cry."_

_Eyes flooded with tears, an enraged Emilia wrenched herself out of Bodie's arms. She quickly digested the scene-all of the color had drained out of Mo's face, and he was frozen from head to toe. Bodie looked as if he'd either burst into sobs or scream, Miss Aubrey had a frightened mother's eyes-_

_"This is crazy! What, we're supposed t' just sit back and watch him die?"_

_Lima and Rasa exchanged frantic glances, then Rasa took the baton once again. "There's nothing we can do," he said, firm but compassionate._

_"Dr. Tan has annihilated all outside options. Cyphers have taken over the hospitals, and there's definitely no way any of us can get close to Sen without being killed. Those things have the power to obliterate any one of us in a heartbeat!"_

_A blonde, blue-eyed deejay spoke next. "Can't we at least try t'beat that sorry punk ass down? Sittin' here ain't doin' none o' us a lick o' good, yo!"_

_The others, save for the paralyzed Mo, supported MacCoy with passionate protests against remaining still. "That's my baby out there," Riptide's Senior snarled, tears flowing._

_"And I'll be damned before I-"_

_Lima shut her eyes. "Listen, I'm just as upset as the rest of you. Same goes for Rasa. But do you think he'd want any of us to die, trying to help him?"_

_"There has to be another way around this," Angel put in softly, his brown eyes and voice drowning in sadness. "If we cannot see him, can't either one of you tell mi hermano to throw in the towel? We'll do everything in our power to protect Mo! And, in the meantime, he could-"_

_Rasa and Lima gave a simultaneous response, folding their arms. "Out of the question."_

_The Santana wasn't thrilled with the response. "Por que?"_

_Lima took it upon herself to answer. "You heard what he said, back there," she told not only Angel, but the rest of the squadron. "It isn't in Glitch's nature to give up. He'd rather die and secure freedom for the one he loves, instead of surrender and put everything he has ever learned, everything he has ever believed in, to shame."_

_Forced to confront their own helplessness, the DC squadron exchanged tearful, heartbroken glances. No other options were presented, as no other options were even available. Angel lowered his head, MacCoy took a still-paralyzed Mo back into his arms, and-_

_Lima smiled through her own tears._

* * *

_In no more than a few heartbeats, Glitch and Sen returned to the battlefield-the Concert Grounds inside the Venetian resort._

_The world pierced the heavens with resonant energy. Sadness, frustration, anxiety and awe rose in vibrant harmony, showering Hi-Def's Junior in light. Despite the increasing pain flowing through his body, the sixteen year old breakdancer reunited with his brother carrying a lion's eyes._

_Sen chuckled with folded arms. There were no signs of defeat, no signs of wanting to surrender. His baby brother really was an amusing creature. But what harm was there in poking?_

_"So. I see you managed to make it out of your dressing room. Is the Princess really worth all of this trouble?"_

_"Damn right he is," the younger wolf snarled, eyes flashing. And in response to that, the world pierced the cold, rain-soaked air with exuberant cheers. Glitch was breathless, still clogged up with indescribable pain, but-_

_"I ain't backin' down. No fuckin' way. I'll die a thousand times t' keep yer dirty hands offa Momo!"_

_Inside the Venetian, and across the globe, voices rose in unanimous support of their beloved Glitch._

_Pride and sorrow clashed with every member of the DC squadron._

_So it began; the thunderous second round of the Iron Dubstep Marathon. Accompanied by audiences loud enough to attract every angel's attention, the two competitors resumed a battle of moves, wits and heart. Dubstep remixes of Usher, t.A.T.u and Coldplay hit the airwaves, casting both experienced dancers into a symphony._

_Horrified by Glitch's delicate, potentially deadly condition, journalists spoke of round two as if a horse race had taken an unexpected, devastating turn. Eyes were rooted to the two dancers as the songs pushed them further into an unforgettable performance, awaiting the future on the edge of the universe. The only words anyone registered dealt with the clock, and when a commentator announced 'we've reached the five minute mark', hearts hit the roof._

_As soon as it became clear that Glitch's condition had progressed, time came to a violent stop, once again._

_Lil T and Taye gripped Mo's hands until they were sure they'd bleed-but none of them cared. Miss Aubrey buried her face into Angel's chest, the Santana wrapped his arms around her, Emilia gritted her teeth and shut her eyes-the last notes of the final song shredded everyone's hearts, save for Sen's-_

_"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six-"_

_Panting, the younger dancer clutched his throat. A wailing Mo tried to push his way through Cyphers-_

_"-five, four, three, two-"_

_-and the world stopped._

_Time stopped. Life stopped. And all fell into silence._

_No one dared to breathe, frozen by the sight of a young man, who had fallen to the floor._

_The cry of a wounded animal broke the silence, ripped from Mo's lips. Cyphers fell into nothingness as he pushed his way to his fallen Junior, heart racing, tears flowing. As soon as he arrived at the silent Glitch's side, he swept the young man into his arms, resting his protege's head on his chest._

_"Baby, baby...baby, wake up. Ya gotta wake up, baby. Please wake up."_

_The Alomar gripped Glitch's wrist, amber eyes spilling rain onto his Junior's face. "Wake up, baby. Wake up. Wake up."_

_The other dancers were right behind the Princess. Many of them were facing the scene before them: a silent, distant Glitch in a weeping Mo's arms. Bodie, Lima, MacCoy and Emilia chose to direct their attention to Sen-_

_-who was no more than a few inches away, unreadable._


	11. Chapter 11

*Fandom: Dance Central 3

*Pairing: MoGlitch *WARNING: IF YOU'RE ALLERGIC TO THIS PAIRING, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS. THANK YOU.

*Mi querido: My darling

Recap:

_Once the agents reappeared, the Princess flew out of MacCoy's arms with a gasp. "What's up?" he asked breathlessly, eyes scorched by tears. He tugged on Lima's chest, eyes pleading for relief. He was very much like a heartbroken animal, yearning for the safety of his mate._

_But Lima shook her head, eyes filled a mother's tenderness. "He sent us back with messages," she said softly, gripping the Alomar's hands. She peered into his wide, tearful brown eyes, then looked to the other dancers._

_"Angel, Aubrey...T and Taye, Bodie and Emilia...he wants you all to know that...he loves you, very, very much. MacCoy, he...he said that...if he doesn't come out of this, he wants you to take better care of his Princess."_

_"As for you, Your Highness," Rasa jumped in, none too comfortable with the fresh flow of tears. "He wants you to know he's sorry. Sorry for making you cry."_

_Glitch was determined to secure Momo's freedom, at any cost. Even at the cost of his life._

_So Sen had poisoned him. Cyanide was flowing freely through his veins, shredding his insides. Back in his Prep Room, he could do nothing but loathe his own helplessness. He hated how his brother's foul play was affecting him, not because of a botched family reunion, but because of Mo. He had to last long enough to keep Mo safe. Despite the violent, bloody coughing, his burning lungs and piercing nausea, he had to keep strong focus on the duel's second half._

_He wouldn't accept doing otherwise._

_If he accepted defeat, he'd win the antidote from Sen. In addition to having his life saved, he would also learn more about his background. His mother, his father, and just who 'Saeng' was. But-_

_-accepting defeat would mean he'd be all right with surrendering Mo. And Glitch would've preferred the slowest, most painful death imaginable._

_"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six-"_

_Panting, the younger dancer clutched his throat. A wailing Mo tried to push his way through Cyphers-_

_"-five, four, three, two-"_

_-and the world stopped._

_Time stopped. Life stopped. And all fell into silence._

_No one dared to breathe, frozen by the sight of a young man, who had fallen to the floor._

_The cry of a wounded animal broke the silence, ripped from Mo's lips. Cyphers fell into nothingness as he pushed his way to his fallen Junior, heart racing, tears flowing. As soon as he arrived at the silent Glitch's side, he swept the young man into his arms, resting his protege's head on his chest._

_"Baby, baby...baby, wake up. Ya gotta wake up, baby. Please wake up."_

* * *

The Eleventh Course

_The last notes of Flight Facilities' 'Crave You' lingered in the air._

_Once beating hearts were suspended in midair. Hands gripped other hands with a grip so powerful, flesh was in danger of bleeding. The world's eyes were rooted to a form that had fallen; the form of a valiant, passionate young dancer. No one, save for a tearful, shivering Princess, dared to speak in the wake of soul-crushing emotion. How could they, when reality had become an unbelievable nightmare?_

_Tearful pleas had replaced loud, vibrant music and equally vibrant cheers. It was impossible to acknowledge the fallen Glitch with anything other than silence, because all voices, save for Mo's, had been stolen. But somehow, Bodie recovered his voice. Eyes flooded with tears, and heart racing, he directed a cloud of wrath at Glitch's brother, Sen-who was several inches away from the Alomar and his fallen brother, wearing an unreadable expression. The Parker's voice was that of a young eagle, resonant and radiant with surprising strength._

_"Hey! You! Give him the antidote! Now!"_

_Glitch's older 'self' continued to say nothing. His green eyes were glued to his silent brother, who was in a weeping Mo's arms. A small part of Bodie was intrigued by the older wolf's facial expression, and surprisingly serene body language, but the blonde was adamant about defending his fallen friend. "You heard what I said," Riptide's malf half snarled, earning a cloud of cheers from a recovering audience-and an admiring smile from a dewy-eyed Emilia._

_"Give. Glitch. The. Antidote!"_

_Taye recovered his voice and followed suit. "He's yer brother!"_

_More cheers from the recovering audience followed, topped off with supporting protests of Sen's behavior. Soon, swarms of people were on their feet, demanding quick deliverance of the antidote. "If you choose not to hand it over, mi querido," Angel Ruiz Santana joined in, staring Sen down._

_"I'll gladly come and take it from you!"_

_More cheers came in the wake of the Lush brunette's words, but stopped once Sen took a step towards the Alomar. He paused for a moment, just as unreadable as a riddle, then continued approaching the Princess. Refusing to let go of Glitch, come Hell or high water, Mo eyed the approaching dancer with vicious, tear-soaked eyes. MacCoy and Miss Aubrey protectively stepped in front of Mo, but split once they absorbed the look on Sen's face. It was one devoid of the intention to harm, let alone kill. It was-_

_-the look of a frustrated child, forced to hand over his favorite toy to a small sibling._

_Once Mo noticed the look, confusion and hope erupted in amber eyes. Sen either grimaced or smiled at Mo's expression-it was impossible to tell. "Amazing," the older Korean dancer growled, taking the top off his syringe. Gasps echoed inside of the Venetian, once Sen's intentions became clear. The older breakdancer muttered 'I can't believe I'm doing this' in Korean, grabbed Glitch's arm, and-_

_-administered the antidote._

_Once every last drop was infused into Glitch's bloodstream, Sen closed the container with an enigmatic smile. "Give it a few minutes, and he'll be well on his way to recovery," he said, peering into Mo's frightened, worried eyes. And, from that point on, life happened in clasps of lightning, once again. Sen turned his back with yet another surprising look on his face, even more gasps ran through the audience-_

_And Lil T stepped forward. "Hold up, hold up, hold up," she shouted at Sen's retreating figure. "What about th' dance off?" she asked, remembering the conditions behind Glitch's performance. Winning would ensure safety and happiness for all, while losing, for any reason, would result in the loss of Mo's freedom. Glitch wasn't able to make it across the finish line, so did he lose by default?_

_"Y' cain't jus' walk away! Who won?"_

_The eyes of the other dancers, and the eyes of many fans, echoed that same question. But an answer was provided in seconds. Sen, back still turned to the Dance Central squadron, pointed at the scoreboard._

_Once the results of the Iron Dubstep Marathon became clear, a million pounds of iron were lifted off everyone's shoulders._

_Mo tightened his grip on Glitch, face buried in the other's still-warm body._

_Bodie and MacCoy watched Sen melt into the darkness, while the world was overtaken by cheers._


	12. Chapter 12

*Dance Central fandom. MoGlitch.*

Recap:

_Mo and Glitch shared the perfect love story-until MacCoy intervened. Glitch left Mo behind and vanished, with the world believing he was lost forever. But then destiny took surprising turns: with and Glitch's older brother threatening Mo's safety, Glitch knew he couldn't stand by._

_But saving his beloved Princess came at a heavy price._

_Once the agents reappeared, the Princess flew out of MacCoy's arms with a gasp. "What's up?" he asked breathlessly, eyes scorched by tears. He tugged on Lima's chest, eyes pleading for relief. He was very much like a heartbroken animal, yearning for the safety of his mate._

_But Lima shook her head, eyes filled a mother's tenderness. "He sent us back with messages," she said softly, gripping the Alomar's hands. She peered into his wide, tearful brown eyes, then looked to the other dancers._

_"Angel, Aubrey...T and Taye, Bodie and Emilia...he wants you all to know that...he loves you, very, very much. MacCoy, he...he said that...if he doesn't come out of this, he wants you to take better care of his Princess."_

_"As for you, Your Highness," Rasa jumped in, none too comfortable with the fresh flow of tears. "He wants you to know he's sorry. Sorry for making you cry."_

* * *

_Glitch was determined to secure Momo's freedom, at any cost. Even at the cost of his life._

_So Sen had poisoned him. Cyanide was flowing freely through his veins, shredding his insides. Back in his Prep Room, he could do nothing but loathe his own helplessness. He hated how his brother's foul play was affecting him, not because of a botched family reunion, but because of Mo. He had to last long enough to keep Mo safe. Despite the violent, bloody coughing, his burning lungs and piercing nausea, he had to keep strong focus on the duel's second half._

_He wouldn't accept doing otherwise._

The 11th Course-Awakening

_The last thing he remembered was being enshrouded in pain, lungs clogged with fire._

_Life was at its end. He had taken his final steps on the dance floor, rushing to save Princess Mo Brea from all that was evil. Desperately hoping to keep Mo out of Tan's hands, more than he wanted to draw oxygen into his lungs. Defeating his brother, the brother from a long-forgotten past, was a task he wanted to complete at any cost. But then-_

_Life flew out of his lungs, carrying him away from Mo and the others._

_But then air pierced his lungs with white-hot viciousness. Frantic, tearful voices, Mo's included, sprang from clouded reality and battered his ears. His eyes fluttered open, struggling to make sense of what had happened. Was he in Heaven? Would've made sense, considering Mo was at his bedside, but there weren't hospital beds or wires in Heaven. And Mo-_

_The Princess wasn't dead. Glitch fought to keep him away from all things dark and destructive._

_Somehow, he managed to spring back to life. Some sort of elixir, which must've been the antidote Sen had, soared through his veins. He was brought back into a rain-soaked world, surrounded by tearful friends. Surrounded by the family that loved him, and drowning in the love from fans all across the globe._

_Emilia, who had just declared Glitch her child, hugged him and never wanted to let go. The others followed suit, crying, breathless, immeasurably relieved over their hero coming back to life. Fans, as proven by his room's television and Aubrey's phone, were cheering at the top of their lungs. Overjoyed not only at Glitch's apparent victory, but over his recovery._

_He showered them all in tears too, falling in love with each of them all over again. Bodie, Emilia, MacCoy, Angel-all of them were enchanting, wonderful creatures he couldn't live without. The DCI agents, responsible for setting him on his destined path, were just as precious._

_When they withdrew from his hospital room, and left Mo behind, there was only silence._

_In just a short time, Glitch had actually become much older than numbers made him out to be. He came to terms with reality, confronted reality and raced towards what he wanted: Mo. Despite being overwhelmed by his brother's sudden appearance, and the poison threatening to kill him, Saeng never stopped moving forward. He was determined to claim the world's most beautiful, priceless treasure: the Brea's heart._

_And he did just that, proven by their silent embrace._

_Mo, breathless from emotion moments before, was calm. Dry eyed and peaceful, with a smile that illuminated Glitch's soul a thousand times over. He drew his sixteen year old protege into his arms, feeling as if they had been separated for years. The Brea couldn't bear another moment without his other half in his arms; it was a fact of life, a problem that would've killed him if something else tore them apart._

_Glitch was also silent, thinking how his every step had led him where he was meant to be. He caressed Mo's back, telling him 'I love you' without words._

_While the world erupted in celebration, they remained silent, breathing in each other's scent and presence. Falling in love with each other all over again._

_Saeng knew nothing of his brother's whereabouts. He knew discovering Sen would hit him hard later, as the older dancer was the only blood family left alive. And why was he on Tan's team?_

_That too was unknown. But one thing was clear._

_Never again would Glitch leave the one he loved._


End file.
